INVINCIBLEGIGAXISBASS IN DECIVIVE BATTLE!
by GIGA-XISBASS
Summary: A STORY REQUEST. MOSTLY FORUM BUT A GREAT READ. MOST OF IT IS LOWERCASED OBVIOUSLY BEING FORUM BASED. A STORY ABOUT SUMMONING AND FIGHTING THE TRIBEKING. NO FLAMES PLEASE. READ AND REVIEW.
1. CHAPTER 1 WATCHING THE LAKE OF MYSTERY

ETHAN RICE

1

'**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS IN DECIVIVE BATTLE! APPEAR TRIBEKING!**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: MEGAMAN STARFORCE-CAPCOM, FINAL FANTASY-SQUARE ENIX, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA

A STORY REQUEST BY OMEGA ON ZETABOARDS. BOLDCAPS MEAN ME PART OF THE STORY AND NOT FORUMS.

**CHAPTER 1 ****New ALLIES! WATCHING THE LAKE OF MYSTERY!**

Elizabeth, the Lady Stark, sat on a bench. She was watching the calm waters of the lake. A fowl landed on the water. "Hmm..." She liked watching it. She didn't have

anything better to do. Maybe I should get out of the country_. _Lots of other places I could visit_. _Elizabeth wondered if there really was a lake monster here. There

could be. I've never seenit_._ Zuhal trudged along the outer edge of the lake, staring at the reflection of himself. To him, it was the most interesting thing around,

aside from a fowl that landed on the lake. The lake beautiflly reflected the sunlight off itself, creating a dazzling scene. Zuhal continued walking, almost ignoring the

beauty of the lake. "Its just water..." As he continued walking, he noticed the reflection of a girl woth red hair sitting on a bench. He stopped and looked at his

surroundings. He had been walking all day long and was ready to sit, but not with people. Too bad for him it was the only bench in sight. Zuhal sat down by the girl,

not even acknowledging her presence. _How rude. The fellow could at least say hello__._ Well if he wouldn't take the initative then she would. "Hello" Elizabeth spoke

shortly. She wouldn't annoy the fellow. "...?" Zuhal turned his head toward the girl. Apparently, she wanted to start a conversation with him, a task he himself never

did at school. Normally, people would initiate the conversation for him, but it looked like he had to do that himself this time. _Maybe she can give me a little info about _

_this __place__,_ he thought to himself. He crossed his arms, glanced at the lake, then looked at the sky. It was dull and boring, as usual. Clearing his throught, he

responded to the girl. "Hey...you wouldn't happen to know a place where I could stay for cheap, would you?" "Well a bunch of people say there's a lake monster

here." She put a hand on her chin, "As to a place to stay I don't really know. I live around here so I never looked at the Hotels, you understand." She smiled lightly at

him. _Lake__Monster? Here?_ Zuhal scanned the area, seeing just how big the lake was. _I guess its__possible.__..__sounds like its worth looking into__._ He ignored what the girl had

said about the possibility of a hotel, deaming it 'uninteresting.' "Oh it's just one of those silly things like the sasquatch. No one really thinks there's a lake monster

here. That would just be silly, don't you think?" **WELL I THINK A LAKE MONSTER DOES EXIST HERE. SAID BASS CYBEAST. LOTS OF CRAZY STUFF HAS **

**HAPPENED AROUND ME ****AFTER ALL. SAID BASS CYBEAST. HUH? WHO ARE YOU? ASKED ZUHAL CONFUSED. BASS. BASS CYBEAST. THE LAST OF THE **

**CYBEAST. AND YOUR ZUHAL I BELIEVE. HOW ****DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? ASKED ZUHAL CONFUSED. I OVERHEARD YOU SAY IT. SAID BASS CYBEAST.**

"Well... I suppose some people do. It's got a long neck, and it's like a... Plessiadon or something." She found the topic uninteresting. "A lake monster? That sounds

like that would be something in a fairy tale. What do you know about it?" **YEAH. SAID BASS CYBEAST**. Zuhal closed his eyes and sighed. It looks like he was right:

there's no monster here. Zuhal wasn't the type to go exploring such matters if people didn't think they existed, so he let the topic drop. _So much for that... _He

brought his head back down to eye level and opened his eyes. He scanned the lake, hoping the girl would say something else. After all, he felt like he had done his

part in the conversation, so there was no point in him jumping into another topic. Silence prevailed their conversation for as long as Zuhal thought a reasonable wait

for a reply would be about a minute. Seeing his 'talk tactics' were getting himself nowhere, he looked to his left (since he had taken a seat on her right side) to see if

the girl cared whether their conversation had gone anywhere or not. As he did, he noticed her purple Transer, a color he had never seen for these devices. Back in

his hometown there were just the standard 3: Red, Blue, and Green. To see any other color seemed out of the ordinary to him. Zuhal had a slight interest for these

devices: not for what they could do, but what they could hold. He had heard stories about aliens that would enter people's Transers and have the ability to merge

with humans. These 'FMians' as he had heard someone call it, could transport people to the 'Wave World.' Maybe a person's Transer color would change if an alien

entered it... He pulled down on his sleeve to make sure his Transer wasn't visible and decided to find something out about this girl. "Why is your Transer purple? You

wouldn't happen to have an alien in there, would you?" "No, no. That would be ridiculous." She lied. She lied well. Someone not trained to notice probably wouldn't.

She had no good answer for why it was purple; she had just wanted a purple one when she was younger, so she had gotten one. It was that simple. "I just got a

purple one. It's my favorite colour." That was true enough. "I guess I got it that way because I was a whiny little rich girl." She didn't know why she was telling him

she was rich. She didn't want to impress him or anytihng silly like that. Zuhal perked up a bit when he heard "rich." **HMM. SAID BASS CYBEAST LOOKING AT THE **

**TRANSER. I WONDER IF SHE HAS A FMIAN PARTNER. WONDERED BASS CYBEAST. WELL I'LL BE GOING NOW. CHAOS CONTROL! PSH! BASS CYBEAST **

**WARPS OUT OF THE ****AREA. WHOA. SAID BOTH ZUHAL AND THE GIRL.** He had always lived a simple, regular wage life with his parents, so he was use to not

having alot of money. However, in his current state of affairs, money was a must if he was to have a meal that night. The last thing he wanted to do was be some

teenage girl's slave, and he didn't like to be a beggar. Getting money from her seemed to be a dead end. Zuhal redirected his attention to her purple Transer. "Ah, I

consider you lucky then to have a choice for your transer color. Back in my hometown, you had to pick either red, blue, or green. Not much diversity, huh?" He pulled

back his left sleeve to reveal his red transer. "I don't use this much, but I thought it would be fair to tell you about my transer, since I asked about yours. 'Send back

what you recieve.'" He pulled his sleeve back over his transer and stood, peering at the lake. Had he seen something move? Walking closer to the lake, he thought

he saw a fin come out for a second. Zuhal wasn't use to talking to strangers, so maybe that was causing his mind to play tricks on him. No...he was sure he saw

something. Looking to his left, he found a small boat rental shack about half a mile off. _I've got to __find out what that is... _Zuhal turned back towards the girl. "You seem

like a nice, bored girl. Care to come with me to see if this lake monster actually exists? In exchange for my 'services', of course, you pay for the boat to go out to the

lake to 'investigate.' Deal?" "Hmm... Well... Why not?" said the Lady Stark. She scurried up behind him. _This guy is kinda cute__._ she decided, as she payed for the boat

and went over to it, her jeans pulling on the side, as she took a seat. "hmm hmm hmm..." She waited for him to come along. Zuhal followed the girl to the boat shack

and stood at a distance while she paid. He was slightly embarrased that a 15 year old girl was paying for the two of them to rent a boat together, but he was careful

to not make his embarrasment known. After the girl rolled up her jeans and sat down, Zuhal apPrOached the boat. It was a small, dainty little boat only big enough

for two. There were 2 benches: one for the front and one for the back. He said down in the front, facing the girl who sat on the back bench facing him. There was

maybe a 2 foot distance inbetween them. _This is awkward... _Cutting right to the chase, Zuhal paddled the boat to the middle of the lake. He was becomming

accustomed to the girl, something that was never easy for him. He tried to ignore the fact that doing something like this seemed 'romantic,' so he decided to scan the

lake. Nothing. Maybe he had just imagined what he saw...or maybe being around this girl was messing with his mind. As they waited for anything suspicious, Zuhal

decided to pick up some more small talk to ease his discomfort. "The name's Zuhal. Zuhal Akybi. What might yours be?" MEANWHILE On the shore of the lake, Uxyl

had had been laying there for a while. Staring at the sky, he just waited. He had heard voices, and layed low, until it was silent. Sitting up, he noticed a boat on the

lake. He layed back down, but Scorpio had other plans. **"Hey Kid. Kid! Uxyl!" **Uxyl had been quite peaceful, he was just about to fall asleep also. Obviouly annoyed,

he ignored his partner and went to sleep. Clearly Scorpio decided to take matters into his own hands, as he had forced Uxyl up (Like how Omega-Xis controlled Geo's

arm in the game, like when he punched Bud), and began to try to drag him out to the lake. Uxyl didn't notice this at first. He was having a perfectly fine dream until

the water hit his face. He was disoriented, and began to stand on the lake, until another pull yanked him farther in. Uxyl eventually had to tread water, as Scorpio

was pulling and not being that efficient of a swimmer, Uxyl couldn't exactly resist. ]Making sure his Transfer was above water he began to converse with with

Scorpio. _"Why are you dragging me out to the lake exactly?" _**"Easy. You never do anything ****a****nd I want to see what those two are doing. I heard something about a **

**lake monster and I'm interested. If you don't try to find out, I'll just leave your ****Transfer. ****You'll be stuck on the lake, and unable to get back." **Of course Uxyl

wasn't happy about that, but being nearly useless in water had no hope to do anything but comply. Treading slowly he stood a good distance away from the boat,

but was able to try to follow it. _"I don't see why Scorpio wants me to follow them. __Besides, there __can't be a lake monster here right?"_ Uxyl thought inside his head.

MEANWHILE BACK WHERE BASS IS… His question was simple and her mind immediately brought it up ]for her to say. _Lady Elizabeth of the House Stark_ "I am the La-

Liz Stark." she stopped herself. She didn't want to sound to pompous. He seemed nervous. It wasn't like this was a date... though he was kind of cute. She looked

out over the lake, the same as him. The water reflected the sun with an odd wave across it. "Do you see anything?" All he could see was its yellow neck and head,

but it was only about a foot out of the water. Zuhal noticed an antena comming out of the water as well. Obviously, this was a toy. He stopped rowing and picked up

the strange device. It weighed about 20 pounds and almost looked like a yellow turtle with a long neck. On its shell was the word "Dossie." Zuhal studied the toy as

he tried to figure out what to do with it. He turned to Liz, hoping she would have an opinion. "Any clue where this toy could of come from? Someone must be

controlling it nearby." Before Liz had a chance to reply, the toy came to life in his hands. The red glow in it's eyes gave it the appearance of one possesed. To his

dismay, the toy managed to overpower him and throw him into the water. Its objective didn't appear to be to push Zuhal, but rather to get close to the transer on

his right arm. As he made contact with the water, the toy made contact with his transer, causing a bright blue flash. Zuhal still held onto the toy, which now acted as

a life saver. He was never any good at swimming, since the idea of it seemed rather pointless. Swimming in circles in a giant pool of water seemed rather futile to

him. _Great. Now my clothes are wet. How troublesome... _Zuhal climbed back into the boat with disgust. He appeared as if he were miserable and depressed, but in his

eyes gleamed with the fire of anger. Staring at Liz, he said "Let's get ba-" "Hey! Go back into the water. That was fun!" A voice from his transer seemed to scream

out. The voice shocked him so much that he almost fell back into the water. "Who said that?" "Hey, human! Didn't ya hear me? Get back in the water!" The voice

seemed more playful than pushy. "Don'tcha know what I am? I'm an AMian! Duh! I thought you humans knew all about us by now. It looks like some of you are still

fish out of water! Haha!" The alien's voice irritated him. This guy was way too happy and way too forceful, a combination he didn't like. "...So you mean to tell me that

you're an alien?" "No, I'm just a talking trout in a boat. OF COURSE I'M AN ALIEN! You humans are a curious bunch, that you are...I'm goin' to look around you transer

to find out a little about you, human. Okay? Okay!" With that, the alien began digging around his transer, looking up his information. _Great. I find an alien just to find _

_out its incredibly annoying. How lame..._ Uxyl was surprised, seeing a Wave Being enter anothers Transfer, and of course Scorpious was way to curious. He exited the

Transfer, leaving Uxyl for his own. Overpowered by rage, anger, hate, envy, and regret, he slowly drifted towards the AMian from a planet so alike, but completly

different from his own. Of course this left Uxyl sinking in water unable to swim. It had took him a while to notice that Scorpious had left him, and he could only begin

to cry for help before he began to sink. Water began to flood his lungs, as his only hope was his cry did not go unnoticed. Kaizer's gaze swept ever so slowly across

the lake. He had always wanted to see the creature of Dossie Bay, and decided to try toaday, as he had nothing better to do. He noticed a person or people -he

couldn't really tell- on a boat, who seemed to be rowing for shore, but have stopped, as the ripples were still trailing behind them. Putting his binoculars to use, he

looked out and saw one of them holding something. Again peering across the lake he noticed the surface was splashing and bubbling... _This is it!_ he thought, and

holding up his transer, where Aractus, the FM-ian took up residence. "That's not the creature of Dossie. Just a drowning kid." he said bluntly, which was quite harsh

in itself, but Kaizer was used to it. Yet instead of dwelling on the alien's mood towards others, Kaizer thought about whether he should call for help, or try doing it

himself. He chose the latter. Taking out a pairs of Visualizers, he searched for a wave road near the area. There were a few, but all of them were too far away. Then

he saw it. "Hey, Aractus. That wave road over there, you see it?" "Yes...but why should we try," he said, as if reading his mind. "We don't even know him." "Yeah,

but you're one of those guys that needs friends. Come on." He ran towards the normally invisible pathway, and merged with Aractus, using the ability that he had

learned a while ago, and rather recently learned that others had too. In this form, the EM Wave Conversion, he was called Kai-Zariak, and able to see the wave

roads without help, and may also travel on them. Running at a rather quick pace, he came to the point closest to the person, a boy a bit younger than him. "Wasting

your time sight-seeing..." came Aractus' voice in his head, but he ignored it. More of a climber than a swimmer, he used a rather toxic yet durable strand of thread to

lash himself to the pathway, and jumped down, bungee-style. "Grab my hand!" he shouted, hoping this would work; he could hardly swim himself. After the AM-ian

entered Zuhal's transer, things went crazy. A boy began to drown and a giant spider-like creature was essentially hanging in thin air. Out of the 2 newcomers, the

spider looking creature definately seemed more threatening than the drowning boy. Not wanting to take action unless he absolutely had to, Zuhal waited to see

what the creature would do. However, the AM-ian in his transer had other plans. Once again, a voice screamed from his transer. "Hey! Thats an FM-ian! His kind

destroyed my planet! Let's take him down!" In a state of confusion, Zuhal's left hand was thrown back by a force from his transer, knocking Liz out cold. Zuhal was

then thrusted towards the "floating" creature against his will. Thoughts of how foolish the creature was raced through his mind. It made no sense to him why the

AM-ian was behaving this way, but at this point he had no option but to comply. Now right above the water, Zuhal grabbed onto Kai-Zariak in an attempt to pull him

into the water. Uxyl was down, out cold. The water had gotten to him. He wasn't dead, just unconcious. However that meant he was to far down to even notice the

Wave Being infront of him. Scorpio had a better idea. Witout Uxyl to hold him back, he could defeat the AMian. Yes, this could work. Scorpio turned back, diving right

into Uxyl's body like a peregine falcon. He began to WaveChange, turning into Dual Solitary Scorpion. Malice rose from him as he stayed underwater, while his tail

began to eject some poison, killing some fish in the area and turning the water near him a light shade of purple. He was ready to attack, making sure for the best

use of Uxyl's time of no response. He was a hunter, now he just had to wait. Kai-Zariak gasped as he was pulled into the water. He paddled furiously, working twice

as hard as a taught swimmer to keep his soaked head up and above the water. The strand of webbing he had used had quickly dissolved, loosely spreading as

poisonous fumes underwater. Enraged, he spun around, freeing himself to face his attacker, yet he felt a new presence...one much like him... It was the presence of

another FM-ian. He was surprised to see a human. Not so much for the AM-ian. More of an intense hatred , projected by Aractus. Having lashed another line of

thread above his head, he began to dash forward in an attack, when he suddenly realized what he was doing. He stopped himself, and attempted to calm down, all

the while Aractus wished to press on with the attack. _Destroy him! Attack! Kill the AM-ian! Nows our cha-! _Mentally, Kaizer cut him off, trying to shake off the anger

that mostly did not belong to him. On the outside, Kai-Zariak began to pull himself up the new rope thread he had created. The drowning boy had disappeared,

though he was sure that he was still here somewhere, with his FM-ian, for there was almost no chance of it being otherwise. The other was still down below, but he

couldn't tell what he was doing. Standing on the EM Wave Road, he called down to the stranger that had caused such an anger in Aractus, but not before the latter

began to argue. _Why did you not attack? __I have told you time and again, my mission is to destroy all AM-ian lifeforms who have tainted this planet with their fil-! _Not

wanting to seem deranged, in case of another struggle, he retorted back mentally to the cruel FM-ian whom he shared a body with, silencing him for the second time

in less than an hour. Aractus was definitely pissed off. _Don't you think that it'd be strange if I started to kill random people? Don't you think that it wouldn't be normal for _

_a me to murder someone because an alien told me to? This is the planet where _humans_originated, so here, you listen to me, not vice versa!_For once in a life time, and

fortunately for Kaizer, Aractus was at a loss for words. He sputtered and mumbled, and then discontinued speaking altogether. In the physical, Kai-Zariak called

down again. "You there! What'd you do that for? Come up here for a sec!" Alright, alright. We went into the water AND I "attacked" that thing. My name's Zuhal

Akybi and I've never seen these creatures before. Now, tell me your name and whats going on." The smart-elic voice replied "What? Were you not listening? I said

that his kind destroyed my planet! Thats enough reason in itself to attack! As for the name, its Delphinus. Now lets go after him before he gets away!" "Lets take on

thing at a time, alright?" Zuhal was still frustrated at what Del had caused. "We need to find that bo-" "Yea yea. The 'boy in the water.' I sense an FMian from him

too! They want to destroy me! Quick..." Del made Zuhal raise his left arm. "Say 'EM Wave Change. Zuhal Akybi ON-THE-AIR!'" Del was strong, but this time Zuhal was

ready. He fought Del's strength, managing to lower his left arm. "Not...yet..." Zuhal managed. This alien was stronger than he thought. "Lets see...what he's... doing

first." Del gave up the fight, giving Zuhal a break. The creature from above yelled down at him. "Yea, and when we come up there, we'll beat you to a pulp!" Was

there anything Zuhal could do to get this guy to shut up? He yelled back up to the guy in the sky. "Just ignore the ignorant alien. It was his idea to attack, not mine.

At any rate, how are you floating, and how do you expect me to do the same?" "What, you don't see it? He's standing on a wave road. If you want to get up there,

do what I told you to do earlier. C'mon!" Del's attitude switched from aggrssive and defensive to playful and excited. As troublesome and ridiculous as it was, Zuhal

decided to give it a shot, leaving out the parts he didn't like. He raised his left hand, prepared for whatever might happen. "Alright. EM Wave Change. Go!" As soon

as he said those words, his body was engulfed in a blue light. It felt... was an empowering feeling, but he felt like he was merging with something. Before he knew it,

his whole appearance had changef. He was wearing a light blue armor and...a helment. Zuhal never liked to wear anything on his head since it always messed up his

hair. Nevertheless, he felt much stronger, which downplayed what he considered "troublesome hair". Most importantly, the spider creature in the sky was no longer

standing on air, but on a road. This form gave him the ability to see the wave roads, something he never knew existed. Zuhal still stood on the boat, checking out his

new armor. Not wasting any time, however, Del ruined his moment. His voice no loner came from his transer, which he had no clue where that was at now, but came

from his helment. "Hey, are you just going to stand in awe, or are you gonna climb up that web and kick some butt? LETS GO!" Jumping from the boat, Zuhal grabbed

the "rope." To his surprise he went further up than he anticipated. He climbed up the boat, feeling great in his new form. As he approached the top, he began to go

on the defensive just in case he was attacked. He climbed onto the road and looked at the guy. "Alright, I'm here. What do you want?" Scorpio noted the fact that

there was also an FMian here to. Strength in numbers could help, but now was not the right time. He spent knew he had to spend more time watching the fight. See

both of their abilities. Meanwhile, he knew from Uxyl that dolphins were aquatic animals, and there for that dolphin like EM being would be best at home in water. He

knew what his first act for battle would be. He smam/floated a little under the surface, watching the two furiously. Zuhal climbed steadily but quickly up the rope as

Kai-Zariak watched (Imma just call him KZ now...). "Alright, I'm here. What do you want?" said the stranger, and he was suddenly peeved. _Contain your emotions! IT's _

_affecting me too!_, and on the outside, "Oh, nothing... I just wanted to ask WHAT IN THE HECK WERE YOU DOING?" He stopped himself, and breathing deeply, he

asked again. "Why did you pull me in? What the heck happened? You obviously didn't know that I wasn't very good at swimming, but still! Oh yeah, the AM-ian you

merged with, what's its name? Lastly, you should have an alias as well, for Denpa-Henkan form. What is it?" Zuhal sighed and put his right hand behind his head.

This was all getting very confusing for him, but he figured the best way to figure all of this out was to answer this guy's questions. "Alright, first, before I give you

any information, you've got to agree to give me some info in return. 'Law of equivalent exchange.'" Zuhal pointed to his helment. "Like I said earlier, this AM-ian told

me to attack you. He drug me along, so I didn't have any choice. As for what happened, I'm just as confused as you. I don't have a clue where that guy in the water

went to, but I was under the impression you were after him for one reason or another. The Am-ian's name? The guy claims that his name's Delphinus, bu the last

time I checked that was the name of a constellation." Zuhal crossed his arms. "A name? For this form? Sounds kind of foolish..." In his head, Del screamed "Oh! I

know! How about Dezal! Or maybe Zoo Dolphin! Yea, I like that!" Zuhal closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, those are horrible name's. Lets just take the

beginning of mine and the ending of yours, ok? That leaves us with...Zephus. Hm, not a bad name..." Zuhal uncrossed his arms and looked the the guy in his 'Denpa

Henkan' form from what he called it. "I've answered your questions, now answer mine. Whats you're name? Who's that alien you're with? What exactly does 'Denpa

Henkan' form do? Tell me anything you know about these aliens." It was weird. In this form, Del was a little more calm, but Zuhal was a little more outgoing. _This is _

_strange indeed..._ KZ scratched his head. A few minutes ago, he was almost drowned. Now, the person who attacked him wanted to have a civilized discussion. "My

name is Kaizer, the spider dude is Aractus, and together, we form Kai-Zariak. I've gotten use to this...'transformation', but it's a bit difficult to explain." "Denpa-

Henkan, sometimes called EM Wave Conversion, fuses you and an alien. AM-ians are wave beings who are less aggressive than FM-ians, whom have declared war

against all AM lifeforms, destroying their planet. Now, both are scattered around the universe, many of them coming here, to Earth." He waved his arm above his

head, indicating the sky, and open lake around them, before suddenly tossing a pair of Visualizers to Zuhal. "You asked what I was 'floating' on, so I'll assume you've

never actually seen a Wave Road. Put those on, and you'll be able to see the electromagnetic side of the world. "That's what I know about the aliens and EM Waves,

but you also asked what this ability to merge is. That's the question still to be answered. What _is_ this power? It has almost no chance of being a coincidence that

these aliens are able to merge with us, the humans of Earth. Yet, what _is_ known about it, I can tell you. "Denpa-Henkan form allows you to use special abilities that

you and the alien cannot perform alone." Saying so, he displayed his fanged fist, the poison dripping slowly, glistening in the sun, and then with the other, released

poisonous gases that drifted slowly away in the wind. "In this form, I gain these abilities. If I wanted to, I would be able to-" _To kill both of you__._ It was the first time

Aractus had spoken for the past hour. _I went a bit out of control... My apologies to Ze-Zeph... Kaizer. My apologies to Kaizer._ Obviously unable to bring himself to

apologize to an AM-ian and its human friend, he had redirected the sentence. _What happened to the drowning kid? Did he die or something?_he asked bluntly. "Actually,

where _is_ he?" _I still sense another FM-ian__..._ he thought. And for the first time, KZ looked down, and saw the faint glow of violet in the lake. "Hmm...Could it possibly

be?" He glanced as his hand, and briskly jumped down, towards the ever spreading iridesence. Scorpio knew he was seen, he had to act fast. He couldn't go to

much farther under the lake. He swam farther down, and past his poison. He hoped that it would help block the vision, as he canceled out of his Denpa-Henkan form,

going back inside Uxyl's Transfer. Del finally decided to make his presence know to Zuhal once again, still being as annoying and loud as ever. "Y'know, I could of told

you all about that. Maybe if you would just ASK next time before trusting some FM-ian stranger you would get some answers. Now, lets try out some of our attacks!"

Agreeing with Del, Zuhal jumped off the Wave Road towards the water. "Try kicking the water. Lets see what happens!" Zuhal obeyed and kicked the middle of the

poisoned part of the water. The kick caused the water to shoot up as if something exploded, dispersing the poisoned water. The recoil from the kick caused him to

land back in the boat with Liz. Zephus was astonished. "Amazing..." KZ was already underwater, this time remembering the helmet had a full wraparound visor, so

he was able to breather underwater. The FM-ian presence was weaker now, yet he went deeper still, to try and locate the source. The cloud of violet toxins had no

effect on him, but he knew it would be able to hurt someone else had the been exposed to it, for even he felt a slight tingle, his body barely resisting the tainted

water. He quickly spun around in the lake when he felt, rather than heard, the vibrations. He then returned to descending, as he felt the aura that showed it as only

Zephus hitting the water, and at he same time, spreadig the toxic liquid loosely enough for it to become uneffective. At that moment, he saw something. A flash of

light, very much like the one created when Aractus returned to Kaizer's Transer. "Gotcha," he said to himself, before quickly dashing forward, colliding with something

solid, and knocking himself unconscious. The effect his kick had on the water got Zephus excited. He quickly dove into the water to chase after Kai-Zariak, knowing

that Kai-Zariak wasn't exactly the best swimmer in the world. Upon impact, Zephus noticed how lightweight his body felt. Apparently his armor was lightweight and

designed to easily cut through the water. What also amazed him was that he could breathe underwater using the vents on both sides of his face (see the picture on

my profile). Everything about his Denpa-Henkan form made it apparent that he had the advantage in the water. Zephus swam through the now dispersing poison,

holding his breathe to ensure that the poison had no effect on him. Even thought the poison was dispersing, it was still difficult to see where he was going. Because

of this and his swimming through poison, he habitually closed his eyes and unconsiously focused on his hearing. As he did so, the visor on his helment closed down

over his eyes, startling him. All of a sudden, his hearing was enhanced to the point where he could actually see images around him in his mind. _This'll come in handy... _

He could now see Kai-Zariak's image and the image of another person in the water. Kai-Zariak and the other person weren't moving, making it apparent to Zephus

that KZ was unconsious and that the other person was the boy he thought had died. Either way, Zephus swam towards them and grabbed the both of them.

However, their combined weight was too much for Zephus to carry to the surface. Nevertheless, Zephus swam as hard as he could towards the surface and away

from the poison to no avail. Del decided to give his imput for the situation. "Hey, try focusing on going up with your legs. Don't swim with them, 'jet up' with them."

Del's advice seemed absurd, but it was worth a shot. Zephus focused on his legs just like his 'partner' had said and immediatly the diamonds on both sides of his

legs opened up, revealing jets on his legs. The jets activated and sent Zephus and his luggage up in a rather quick pace. Before he knew it, Zephus struck the

surface of the lake. He felt like he was in a dream...none of this could be real. He swam back to the boat and put Kai-Zariak and the boy in. Wanting to stay in his

Denpa-Henkan form, Zephus pushed the boat back to the dock with a boat full of unconcious people. He would have a hard time explaining what happened to the

boatman... Before reaching the dock, Zephus got back into the boat and returned to his human form. It had only been about half an hour while he was in his Denpa-

Henkan form, but he already felt like he knew everything about it. He rowed the boat into the dock and tied it down. Lucky for him, the boat man was out to lunch, so

nobody was around. Knowing he couldn't drag all the of them around, Zuhal decided to try to help the ex-drowning kid out. He didn't act like the boy's condition was

an emergency, but at least he got the boy out of the boat. He began doing what little CPR he had learned in school, hoping the boy would wake up soon. Scorpio by

now knew he was outnumbered, and remained hidden in the Transfer. However he did manage to cause Uxyl's arm to hit him in the stomach to wake him up, rather

than the CPR. _"What happened? I...I was in the lake, then... I fell in."_ He was obviously confused, but his face also showed fear. for some reason. Zuhal watched the

boy's arm flop up and hit himself in the stomach. His 'CPR' obviosuly did no good. _Huh, well thats not suspicious at all. _Now feeling bored once again, Zuhal bent down

to look the boy in the face. "Well, you're safe now. Next time, don't fall into the lake. You might not have someone like me around, especially if you can't swim." 

_Although he was pretty far out in the lake.__.. _He looked over at KZ, who was...well...no longer KZ. The guy had returned back into his human form after Zuhal had

docked the boat. Zuhal stood again and held out his hand to help the ex-drowning boy up. "The name's Zuhal Akybi. Yours?" Del yelled out furiously "DON'T HELP

HIM! He's got an FM-ian in his transer!" Zuhal put his arm back down, no longer willing to help the boy and sighed. As cool as the Denpa-Henkan form had been, he

wasn't sure if it was worth having to stay around such an annoying pest all the time. _"...__Thanks, I guess. Uxyl Sparks__."_ Then he heard the yell of an EM being, and

they knew who Scorpio is. _"It's okay, play it cool. Act like you don't know anything."_ Uxyl thought to himself. Of course instead of keeping it a secret, Scorpio flew out of

the transfer, knowing that he couldn't hide anymore. He clearly wanted a battle, and he'd been looking for an AM-ian for a while. **"Yeah! And who are you? I know **

**your an AM-ian, but what business do you have with me?"**Uxyl just rolled his eyes at his partner, and stood up. _"I...I have to go. Scorpio, it doesn't matter. _

_Just...come along."_ However, He had to stop as the purple FM-ian refused, staring angrily at Delphius. Kaizer awoke, his head aching, stomach hurting, and dignity

broken. "What happened?" he asked calmly, at odds with his racing mind. He noticed the boy was awake, and Zuhal, who had left his Denpa-Henkan, along with a

girl he didn't know. "Errm, hello. You okay, now?" And then he saw the giant scorpion. _"__Oh, LoRd, not another one__..."_ he thought. Aractus had appeared, and now the

boat was completely crowded, with 3 people, and two alien arachnids. _Are you friend or foe? Ally of traitor? Tell me now or you will be treated as the latter!_ He was

tense. If an AM-ian could be his 'friend', there was the same chance for the FM-ian to be an enemy. Kaizer sighed, shook his head to clear his thoughts, and sat up

the best he could in the boat. "Calm down. I told you already, it's not like there's a giant crisis having to do with 4 elemental talismans or something... "_I hope you're _

_kidding._"About what?" _Oh, Lord__..._ To join his alien 'friends,' Del left Zuhal's transer, and being as 'friendly' as possible, Del yelled at both of the FM-ian threats. "Hey!

There's no WAY I'm that Spider freak's friend. If anything, I should beat the snot out of the 2 of ya right here, right now. You monsters destroyed my home planet! I'll

NEVER forgive you for that!" To find out what was going on, Zuhal put on the Visualizers that Kaizer gave him, and right before his eyes were a spider, a scropion,

and a dolphin. The dolphin, Del, was yelling at the FM-ians, almost ready to attack. Zuhal decided to interrupt the skirmish and stood between all 3 aliens. "Alright,

enough of this nonsense, This it getting on my nerves. Just get back in your partner's transers and we'll talk it out." These alien's additudes were quickly getting

annoying for Zuhal. "Or fight we'll it out!" Del was apparently ready to fight both Uxyl and Kaizer, despite that the latter helped them out. Del returned to Zuhal's

transer, made him raise his left arm once again, and barked out orders. "C'mon! Transform so we can take down that FM-ian scum!" Zuhal sighed and left his left arm

in the air, now supported by Del. Ignoring the AM-ian's instructions, Zuhal proceded to try to make peace. "Well theres one alien in his transer. Anyone care to join

him?" Uxyl had asked his question as Kaizer left, leaving Zuhal to answer. Seeing that Zuhal wasn't doing to transform, Del gave control of his left arm back to Zuhal.

He placed both of hishands in his pockets and tried to answer the question. "I'm not exactly sure, but apparently the FM-ians destroyed the planet that my AM-ian,

Del, was from. It most be some intergalactic battle, as cheesy and ridiculous as that sounds." "Its not ridiculous, its true!" Del shouted, acting a little more calm than

he did before. "The FM-ians destroyed my planet. Their all equally as evil to me to allow their own kind to do such a thing!" Zuhal sighed. He was beginning to get

annoyed by Del's persistant hatred for FM-ans. Deciding to silence Del, he replied, "Alright, Del, we get the picture. You're starting to get on my nerves." Kaizer then

walked up and handed the two of them a bottle of water. Zuhal never liked to be given anything, always feeling like he owed the giver something in return.

Nevertheless, he was thirsty, so he took the water, murmed a "Thanks" to Kaizer, and drank up. After chugging down half of the bottle, Zuhal answered Uxyl's

second question. "I don't know exactly when you fell in, but Del hopped into my transer at one point, Kaizer swung down from an EM Wave road to I assume help

you. Long story short, I saved your life and KZ's after he fell in." Zuhal pointed at Kaizer, now addressing him. "And I owe you something for this water." He chugged

the rest of the water and sighed, turning back to Uxyl. "Speaking of 'owing,' you owe me some information for that little spiel about what happened. I want to know

how you got your FM-an." They way Uxyl was stumbling over his words was starting to aggitate Zuhal. Apparently, Uxyl didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't

care. He had lived by the law of equivalant exchange his whole life, and there was no way he was going to give someone info without a price, despite how minuscule

it seemed. "I just want to know. Do I really need a reason? Saying that 'it's along story' won't fly by me, by the way. If you're not willing to say, maybe you FM-ian

partner is." **"Go on Uxyl. Or are you going to chicken out?" **_"Uhh...I was lonely one day. And was being picked on when he showed up...uhh promising me that...it will _

_stop if I...became his partner for Denpa-Henkan? Yeah__._ This was an obvious lie, which Scorpio laughed at, ruining any chance Uxyl had. _"Okay. For real, I've never had the _

_best life. I was known as the 'wierd kid' in school, and for about three years I was bullied. Then stuff happened. Kids who bullied me, weren't able to come to school anymore. _

_Eventually he came up, and announced he was the reason. I kinda had to join him after that."_ "What made you think you _had_ to join with him as a partner?" he asked,

confused. "I mean, he got rid of the guys bothering you, but how do you know he's not a completely homicidal maniac for doing, so. No offense, Scorpio." _I'd consider _

_that a compliment, actually. _"...Yeah...whatever..." Somehow, Kaizer easily imagined that. Back on the subject, he reworded his question. "He just 'got rid of' those

guys, and you joined him? Why is that, really? Deciding to answer Kaizer's question, Del yelled out "Its because he's an FM-ian! All of your kind are the same! You

destr-" "Enough!" Zuhal had had enough. "We know your angry Del. GET OVER IT! Just be QUIET for a few minutes at let them explain their stories." Finally deciding

to submit to Zuhal, Del remained silent. Zuhal was fed up with trying to make peace, so he decided to remain quite until he calmed himself down. Besides, these

stories were interesting, since they involved aliens. _"...It's not like I could have...done anything else. It's not everyday an...alien comes up to you, promises...that you can _

_have power...and protection."_**"And besides, he listens to me, and I help him. He hasn't had any school kids bully him lately."** _"__That's mainly because you make me _

_skip school."_Uxyl shakes his head, as if trying to rid thoughts that he had. _"It doesn't matter now...does it? I have him as a partner...and that's it. Since we're all sharing _

_stories...How did you find your partner?"_ It was Kaizer's turn to look away. "Errm...well...errr- It's kinda hard to explain... I've had him for a long time, almost 5 years-" _I _

_had just escaped from the Planet FM, after being exiled, for cow-cowa-for insubordination. They sent others after me, and I was injured__... He-_ Aractus pointed at Kaizer. _-_

_helped me out. We got along ever since... _Kaizer was definitely surprised. "You said you never wanted anyone to know..." _Times change__... __We all do__..._ "Aractus..." The

spider-like entity looked away. His red eyes glistened with the light of the dawn, and he looked calmer, almost relaxed. _Uxyl...th-than- thank you. You have helped me _

_lift a great burden from my shoulders..._ _".__..__Okay.__S-" _**"Insubordination? What did you do? Insult Cepheus to much? Attacked a commanding officer?"**_"__I'm sure it _

_doesn't mat-"_** "Of course it does! What happened?"** _He doesn't want to respond, so just drop it okay..." _**"****_..._****Fine..." **Uxyl walks around a bit, not helping the awkward

silence between all of them.** I MET MY FM-IAN PARTNER THE SAME WAY GEO STELAR AKA MEGAMAN STARFORCE MET HIS AM-IAN PARTNER. SAID BASS **

**CYBEAST FLYING. ****WHAT THE? HOW ARE YOU FLYING! YEAH! THERE'S NO WAVEROAD WHERE YOUR FLYING! AND YOUR NOT EVEN WAVECHANGED! SAID **

**SCOPIO. NATUAL ABILITY OF ****MINE. COMES WITH BEING A CYBEAST HYBRID. ISN'T THAT SO GIGA-XIS? RIGHT MASTER BASS. SAID GIGA-XIS. I'M FM **

**KING GIGA-XIS. THE GOD OF ELEMENTS OF THE ****PLANET FM. SAID GIGA-XIS. AND DEL THE IDIOT FM-IAN YOU WANT THAT DESTROYED AM IS GEMINI. HE **

**TRICKED THE KING SO IF ANYONE HE SHOULD BE HATED NOT ****THE REST OF FM. SAID GIGA-XIS.** _"So...what happens now?"_ Zuhal wanted to hear Kaizer's story,

but apparently he didn't want to talk and Zuhal wasn't going to ask since he was 'in dept' to him. However, he was going to answer Uxyl's question, remembering

Liz. He walked back into the boat and carried her out. "We're going to take this girl to the nearest hospital or her home, whichever one is closer." Zuhal said. "I don't

know where she lives and I don't know where any hospitals are, so it looks like we've got to search for one." He began walking in a random direction, hoping that he

would come across a hospital. He was beginning to feel reserved, so he didn't invite Uxyl or Kaizer to come along, expecting them to follow him. Del surprisingly

remainded quiet. Kaizer, also at a lost of what to do next, simply followed Zuhal. He figured it might be better to point out the road was on the other side of the lake,

and that they were heading in the direction of a forest, but was rather tired, and didn't want to waste his energy. Aractus' had yet to speak, but he remained silent,

at odds with the call of birds and rustling of leaves that seemed to like background music to him. He saw a pile of pebbles nearby, and bent down to pick them up,

thinking they looked familiar from somewhere, and thought they might be useful_.__"Wait_, I got an idea! Denpa-Henkan! Uxyl Sparks! On Air." A flash happened and DSS

appeared before them. However he left quickly, then reappeared after some time. "I checked her Transfer. Don't worry I only looked for the address. It says she lives

somewhere in Amerope. I doubt she'd live to far from here, though. It's your call. If you know of a hospital to drop her off at tell me." Zuhal looked over at Uxyl. He

was impressed that he came up with the idea to check her transer for her address. Dropping her off at her house would be much easier than to go by a hospital.

"Lets swing by her hosue. That'll save us some troube. Lead the way." DSS grabbed the girl, holding her carefully, and switched frequencies to be able to go onto

the EM road. He spent a while, and got back, then pulsed out. _"...I didn't __know which house was hers, but I dropped her off at the right one after I found it."_ Uxyl was

silent, but couldn't help but laugh at what happened. Of course, he was laughing, which he had not done for a long time. This caused him to go into a laughing fit, in

which he promptly crashed into a different wall as well. After the pain subsided, he looked embarrassed and looked down. **"I got it!"** Scorpio burst out yelling. **"That **

**stupid AM has been sitting there all smug! How about you and me take him down!"**, He yelled to Aractus. Del immediatly responded to Scorpio's challenge.

"Alright, ya piece of trash we'll take you on! C'mon Zuhal!" For once, Zuhal decided to listen to Del. Crossing his arms and smirking, Zuhal replied. "That's beginning

to not sound like such a bad idea after all. I'm still interested in this whole Denpa-Henkan thing, and I want to see how you 2 fight." He looked around, looking for

the best place for their 3 way show down. After awhile, Zuhal pointed in the opposite direction of the lake. "It looks like over there is an abandoned warehouse. We

don't have to fight there, but it would be a good idea if no one saw us transform." Without delay, Zuhal began walking towards the warehouse all the while as Del

cheered for the competition. **YES I'D ALSO LIKE TO SEE YOU BATTLE. SAID BASS CYBEAST.** Uxyl was dragged across by Scorpio controllling him arm over to the

warehouse. Regardless to say, he wasn't happy. Aractus said nothing as Kaizer walked casually along to the warehouse. "You know, it seems a bit unfair, two

against one. I'm pretty neutral at the moment. How about I ref the fight?" _I do not mind... As long as there's blood..._"No comment..." **BASS CYBEAST GOES TO THE **

**WAREHOUSE.**

END OF CHAPTER

HEY GUYS! AS USUAL R & R. NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	2. CHAPTER 2 WAREHOUSE SHOWDOWN! ZEPHUS VS

ETHAN RICE

1

'**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS IN DECIVIVE BATTLE! APPEAR TRIBEKING!**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: MEGAMAN STARFORCE-CAPCOM, FINAL FANTASY-SQUARE ENIX, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA

**CHAPTER 2 WAREHOUSE SHOWDOWN! ZEPHUS VS. DUAL SOLITARY SCORPION** **VS. GIGA-XISBASS!**

Zuhal approached the warehouse and stopped. He studied the building, finding this one quite odd compared to the other buildings. This one was old and torn down,

but it had 2 stories and quite a bit of room. It sort of looked like a house from a haunted movie. "Whoa, this is pretty creepy..." Del was obviously interested in the

place. "Lets go inside!" Immediately, Zuhal entered the building and walked to the middle of the downstairs room. He was eager to be back in his Denpa-Henkan

form, and even more eager to try out his new form in a battle. Raising his left hand, Zuhal yelled, "EM Wave Change. Go!" Zuhal loved the feeling of transforming. It

gave him such a rush, unlike anything else he had ever experienced. He emerged as Zephus, a Wave Warrior ready for battle. Uxyl appeared, and a pulled on his

arm forced it to the sky. _"__Denpa-Hanken! Uxyl Sparks! On Air!" _A flash appeared as he merged with Scorpio, and now became DSS. He smirked, mainly because

Scorpio forced him to, then began to look around at the battlefield. Kinda creepy. He was on the top floor and needed a way down. Scorpio fixed that, halfway

controlling him to punch a hole in the center of the floor. He jumped down, landing on his butt, and got up. He faced Zephus and got into a halfway serious battle

stance. **"Come on you AM trash! I'll take you down right here right now!" ****HEY ****WHAT'S WITH THE TRASH TALK? ****THE BATTLE HAS YET TO START AND YOUR **

**DISHING OUT THE TRASH TALKING! SAID GIGA-XIS. YEAH SERIOUSLY? SAID BASS CYBEAST. **"I'm not gonna fight, but I wanna see some action, too!" Having

gone into his Denpa-Henkan form already, he was precariously perched on top of a loading crane outside, and jumped down to the roof below, entering the building.

"I'm not so sure about the pairing," he commented, watching as DSS landed on his rear, and stood in a pose you'd expect to see in Power Rangers. He spied an old

broken forklift, the top and front scrapped, leaving a seat with two rear wheels. He walked over and sat down. "I think a recliner would be better, but this'll do." YOU

WANT** A RECLINER? HERE YOU GO! *A RECLINER APPEARS* KNOCK YOURSELF OUT. SAID BASS CYBEAST. NOW IT'S OUR TURN! EM WAVECHANGE BASS **

**CYBEAST ON THE AIR! TRANSCODE 007 INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS! SAID BASS CYBEAST WAVECHANGING. LETS SEE YOU BEAT ME IN BATTLE! SAID **

**GIGA-XISBASS. WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! WRRRL! *****GO GO POWER RANGERS LONG VERSION PLAYS***** **Zephus observed his opponent, trying to find the best

method of attack. The 2 tails would definately be a problem, but he could also use that to his advantage if he was careful. The best thing he could do was find out

this guy's fighting style. With Del's rashness, Zephus ran towards his opponent at full speed. When he got close enough, Zephus jumped in the air and delivered a

right Dolphin Kick towards DSS's head. DSS responded by ducking, thus the kick goes over him, he turns around to watch the next attack that would be directed at

him. Uxyl began to try to know what Zephus was fighting like. So far he had one idea. He just goes for attacks. Either way, he knew this might take a while. And

Scorpio would finally shut up about fighting an AM-ian. Zephus half way expected DSS to duck his kick, since he lacked a neck and had a small head. He immediately

followed up with a Dolphin kick with his left leg, using the back part of his heel to kick him in the torso. He remained mid-air while delivering his kick, not expecting to

make a good landing afterwards. Or he would of if DSS didn't go intangible right before the attack struck. Taking advantage of surprising his opponentS he

attempted to use both of his tails to sting his opponentS. **"Is that all you got? Bring it on AM scum!"** Zephus was completely caught off guard. "Where'd he go?" He

fell on his back, all of his senses on alert. DSS stingers found their mark on both sides of his torso. The injury hurt for awhile even after they hit. _Great. Poison. _He

quickly got back on his feet and jumped back. His eyes closed, pulling the visor down over his eyes. Zephus stood back, waiting for his opponent to strike. **MY TURN! **

**GILGAMESH MEGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE REARS BACK AND PUNCHES DSS EXTREMELY HARD. ESUNA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. ZEPHUS IS HEALED **

**OF POISON. YOUR WELCOME! NOW LETS TEAM HIM! SAID GIGA-XISBASS.** Since Zephus was in Sonar mode, he could hear the air spread form as well as

where the blasts were aimed. DSS was doing some strange things of which he was not familiar with, but all that did was keep Zephus on alert. He jumped up in the

air towards his opponent in order to dodge the attack aimed at his feet, using his leg strength to get himself close enough to attack DSS. In mid-air, He allowed

himself to do a front flip, using the heel of his foot to smack DSS on the head. He made sure that hit or miss he would land. _I can't give him a chance to use his _

_stingers..._ Well he would have hurt DSS if it wasn't for some annoying virus with a horrible singing voice appearing to his left. Being invincible for a turn, he fired

another Airspread at his opponent's foot while he was attempting to kick him. FLARE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS BLOWING THE VIRUS UP. Since Zephus was so close to the

attack, the airspread successfully hit. It was a good thing his legs were strong, otherwise it would of done more damage to his leg that what it already did, which

wasn't much. The attack sent him back a little bit, just enough to be out of DSS's tail range. The poison took its affect again, causing Zephus to wince once more in

pain. He raised his visor and looked at the virus DSS formed. This was the 3rd out of place attack that had been used against him. Something was up. He

remembered the stupid cards that he had been taught how to use in order to protect his Transer. The airspread seemed familiar... "So you're using those battle

cards to give yourself an extra boost, huh? 2 can play that game." Zephus reached around himself, trying to find his cards. Of course, he never carried them around

since he never used his transer, but Del's personality couldn't help him from looking anyway. he looked back up, feeling foolish for even looking for something he

knew he didn't have. _It looks like good old fashioned fighting for me... _Zephus looked up and saw the hole that DSS had caused when he entered. Using it to his

advantage, he jumped up to the top floor. He waited for his opponent to react before he did anything. _"You didn't know about Battle Cards? I'll stop using them if you _

_want."_Unfortunately, his opponent ran out of his reach, now with a layer of wood separating them. Uxyl was smarter than to just waltz right up there. He stayed

down for now. He waited, his Airspread ready, along with LuPelvis, he healed his wounds and waited. As the battle continued its course, KZ got bored, and

eventually decided to leave. "Well, you don't need me here, so I'm leaving for now. i'd make up a reward, but I dont have any extra money..." he stood, pulsed out,

careful to give the combatants a wide berth, and left. Zephus was hoping that DSS would jump up to the 2nd floor, but clearly he wasn't going to fall for his trap.

Nevertheless, he had the high ground, giving him the advantage he needed. DSS's airspread was going to be a problem for Zephus. His Denpa-Henkan form wasn't

equiped for long distance fighting, but DSS's stingers posed a problem for his close combat abilities. He felt the sting from the poison once again, hoping this would

be the last time it would affect him. Things weren't looking too hot for him... _I might as well start with that stupid virus he's got._Zephus said to himself_. __There's no way _

_I'm going to be able to hurt him with that thing around. _Zephus ran towards the spot above where the thought the LuPelvis was. He jumped up a little bit and keeping

both if his legs together, he performed a double Dolphin Kick through the floor down towards the virus. The force from the two kicks should be enough to destroy the

virus. If he was lucky too, DSS would be right by the virus and he would be facing his opponent. **FLARE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS DESTROYING THE VIRUS. EAT THIS **

**DSS! METEOR! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS METEORS RAIN DOWN ON DSS. IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG AND GODZILLA NOW! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. TRY THIS **

**ON FOR SIZE! SIRIUS X BATTLECARD PREDATION! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS GIGA-XIS EATS THE BATTLECARD AND SIRIUS APPEARS SATELLITE LASERING **

**DSS. GAHHHHHHHH! SAID DSS. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! SAID DSS.** As DSS began to fire a point blank shot into Zephus' side, his first reaction, despite the attack

being a spread shot, was to get the gun off of his side. Zephus used the spike on his right arm to push the blast downward, but the attack still had its effects. Both

Zephus and DSS were hit and paralyzed by the blast. As soon as Zephus got the chance to move again, he attempted to bicycle kicked DSS in the face using a

Dolphin kick, hoping to make contact with some part of his body so he could thrust himself back from DSS. Zephus' body couldn't take too many more hits from the

airspread. He was beginning to get pretty weak.** CURAJA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS FULLY HEALING ZEPHUS. THANKS! SAID ZEPHUS. THEY KEPT FIGHTING TIL **

**AFTER ZEPUS GOT TIRED AND AFTER THE DOLPHIN Kick HE USED CONNECTED**, Zephus collapsed. He was barely able to pull of that last attack, let alone try to

defeat his opponent. Zephus fell over, missing the airspread that DSS had just shot. He laid on his stomach, trying his best to remain conscious. His Denpa Henkan

form vanished, no longer able to remain as Zephus. **ZEPHUS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. DSS. THIS ENDS! TIME TO PULL OUT THE BIG GUNS! FINALIZE AKUMA **

**JACK! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE TURNS INTO AKUMA JACK FORM. TIME TO END THIS! NOISEFORCE BIGBANG! AKUMA…. *GIGA-XISBASS REARS BACK **

**AND FIRES A LASER AND THEN CHARGES DSS* JUSTICE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SLASHES DSS AFTER THE LASER CONNECTED. GAHHH! I LOST! SAID **

**DSS.** Scorpio went out of Denpa-Hanken, forcing him back into his Transfer, and forcing it onto silent. _"You gonna...be okay?"_ Zuhal struggled to his feet, panting

rather hard. He looked at his body and was surprised to find no injuries despite his losing to DSS. The only thing it seemed to do was make him overly tired, but he

didn't even want to think about what it would feel like to transform back into Zephus. He looked at his transer to check if Del was alright. In his load, arrogant voice,

Del replied "*whew* You...you got lucky, FM-ian!" It was apparent that Del was just as tired as Zuhal, but didn't have any injuries like Zuhal. Zuhal responded to

Uxyl. "I'm alright. Just exhausted. I guess the Denpa Henkan form injuries don't affect our human bodies." He sighed both from exhaustion and disappointment from

the loss. During the fight, Zuhal noticed that Kaizer was no where to be found. "Uxyl, do you have any idea where Kaizer went to?" Uxyl shrugged. _"I don't know. I _

_think I saw him leave at the beginning of the fight, before you rammed me against the forklift."_ Scorpio was seen in his transfer yelling, but nothing came out of it. HE

GOT BORED AND LEFT. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. "He shouldn't be gone for long." Zuhal replied. "I'm sure he'll find us. It shouldn't be hard to find us with his FM-ian. Lets

get out of this place." Zuhal walked towards the front door, hoping that Uxyl would follow. As he approached the door, he thought he heard people talking out side.

There were fairly large windows on both sides of the door, and outside of them was a crowd that was beginning to form. "Great. People must of head the commotion

and decided to come check it out." Zuhal sighed and walked back over to Uxyl. "It looks like we'll be taking a different exit." Zuhal said. He looked around trying to

find another exit. Since about half of the 2nd floor was gone, Zuhal spotted a window on the back of the 2nd floor. The front half was a giant pile of rubble that lead

up to the still standing 2nd floor section. "Found our exit. We'll have to climb the debris, but at least we'll be able to get out of here." With that, he began climbing up

the rubble to the 2nd floor. Uxyl was, well reluctant to follow him, but the thought of having to go through a crowd freaked him out even more. _"...H-...Hey. Couldn't _

_we just...Wave Change later if we have to...and make sure we're not in visible frequency to get out?"_Uxyl said as he began to scale the debris. Zuhal, now on the second

floor, looked down at Uxyl. "Only you would be able to transform at get out of here like that. I'm pretty sure my Denpa Henkan form is still too injured for me to be

able to Wave Change, so going out the back away from the crowd is mine and Del's best option." He continued to head for the window, not knowing if Uxyl would

follow him or Wave Change to get out of there. CHAOS CONTROL! SAID GIGA-XISBASS WARPING EVERYONE ON THE PATH TO DOSSIE VILLAGE. Zuhal looked around

the alley, making sure that no one had seen them. They were fine for now, which was all that mattered. "I don't think it'll be a problem if people spot us," said Zuhal.

"Just as long they don't know what happened at the warehouse." He began walking again, not knowing what else to do. Dossie Village didn't sound like a bad idea.

It was definately better than anything else he could come up with for the moment. He walked out of the alley and stopped, looking up at the sky. Clouds were

starting to form and rain seemed likely. His clothes had just begun to try from the lake, and getting we tdidn't sound like too much fun either. Deciding that Uxyl was

in hearing range, he called back to him "Lets get going. We should try to beat the rain." Uxyl looked at the sky while running ahead, trying to beat the rain. _"I can't _

_beleive I'm still using a Transfer. I mean those things are like 5 years old. I should have at least bought a Star Carrier when it came out. I mean, I don't have a visuallizer, so _

_I'm gonna need to Wave change real quick." _And with that, a flash of light and DSS appeared real quick. He looked around, then another flash and he was back to

normal. _"There's an EM road above us. I don't know when we can wave change, but we should as soon as we can as long as no one sees us. I could try to heal us early if _

_you need me to, but for now we could walk." _**HERE CATCH. SAID GIGA-XISBASS TOSSING A HUNTER-VG GOLD TO UXYL. IT'S AN UPGRADE TO THE STAR **

**CARRIER. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. THANKS. SAID UXYL…WHY ARE YOU STILL WAVECHANGED? ASKED UXYL. CAUSE I CHOOSE TO. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. I'M **

**USUALLY WAVECHANGED. I SEE. SAID UXYL.** Zuhal kept pace with Uxyl as they traveled, listening to Uxyl talk. Zuhal put on his Visualizers and looked at the

wave road Uxyl was talking about. It would be much easier to travel on that than on foot, but the Wave Road wouldn't do them any good if they couldn't Wave

Change. Zuhal looked down at his Transer and checked with Del. "Do you think we'll be able to Wave Change long enough to make it to our destination?" Del, who

now knew just as much as Zuhal did about the Denpa Henkan form, replied with great confidence. "YEA! Lets do it! We can fight those two punks again!" Being as

eager as ever, Del forced Zuhal to raise his left arm, cueing Zuhal to Wave Change. They were now Zephus once again, which no longer seemed like a good idea.

The injuries still hurt quite abit and Zephus felt body was still badly damaged from the fight, but they could move around which was all that mattered. "Ma... Maybe

this wasn't such a good idea after all" Zephus looked over at Uxyl, then changed his frequency to get on the Wave road. Something Uxyl had just said caught Zuhal's

attention. He would have to ask him when get got up on the wave road. Zephus would feel some injuries healed after Uxyl changed into DSS. Both recovery chips

went to them, and quickly got onto the EM wave road as well. **"Psst! Psst! Uyxl! Psst! We could of beat them right now! Why did you heal them?"** Scorpio

whispered to Uxyl. Of course he just ignored him. _"Did the recoveries help at all?"_ DSS stated. He was walking forward torwards the village. A refreshing feeling came

over Zephus as DSS healed his injuries. He would have to remember to start carrying around his cards whenever he got the chance to grab them. Those recovery

cards would come in handy during a fight. "I feel much better." Zephus said. "Thanks." He didn't know what else to say. Zuhal's personality hated receiving gifts, but

what could ge give him? Nothing at the moment, but in the future, he would definately help him out if he could. He began walking alongside DSS at a rather fast

pace. They weren't walking very fast, but their frequency speed up their motions. Del's personality came out of Zephus, deciding to talk to DSs about the 'Star

Carrier,' but Zuhal's personality gave his words an I'm-not-asking-anything-of-you feel. "What were you saying about a Star Carrier earlier?" _"Star Carrier, yeah. It _

_could see Denpa through a scope, materialize itself into a wave, or materialize other things. It's was built by some guy at AMAKEN, aso. It was the first sorce of LP in the _

_modern day world. People could even Depna Hanken with it. It'd be useful considering I Visualizers are hard to come by for me. But Scorpio still helps me. I know why I got a _

_Transfer, but I'd like to know why you still have one?" _Scorpio began to try to think of a way to end the conversation quickly. He hated humans talking to eachother,

but he couldn't find anything to do. "My hometown is rather small and isolated, so having a Transer is pretty special." Zephus looked into the sky, watching the

clouds begin to gather for a thunderstorm. "Its rather strange. From what you said, those Star Carriers must be a couple of years old. I wonder why I'm just now

hearing about it..." His mind trailed as he began thinking of the possibilities. It was obvious this was part of Del's personality. For some reason, the word 'Capcom'

entered his mind. He snapped back to reality, scolding himself for thinking of such random things. The thunder rolled, telling Zephus that rain would come soon. "Lets

speed it up. It could rain pretty soon." Scorpio's gruff voice could be heard, and you could here him talk about ,**"Finally."** DSS would feel a large burst of speed soon,

and instructed Uxyl how to do it. **"Uhh... I can't believe I gotta help an AM-ian, but here's a tip. I'm not sure how it works, but EM wave beings can burst of **

**speed down EM road, and I'm not sure how. Maybe it's when they're not battling, maybe it's when they have to hurry. AM-ian scum, just bundle up you EM **

**waves, and use it to fuel yourself, to "Slide" down the EM road at a high speed. You can choose when to stop, so watch closely for us to stop. We're gonna **

**head torwards Dossie Village." **Almost four seconds after that, Uxyl was forced down the EM road at high speed, faster than time he's went before. The only

evidence was a streak of light purple light going down to Dossie Village. It took a minute for him to reach it. They must have been really far out. He turned around

near a Wave Hole, to see if Omega was near. Zephus saw DSS speed off down the Wave Road and quickly tried to mimic. It wasn't too hard: concentrate your

frequency into a tight space then go. He was caught off by the speed he was going, hardly realizing what he had done. He kept a close eye out for DSS and saw him

stop. In the nick of time, Zephus stopped, landing a couple of feet away from DSS. They made it. They were now in Dossie Village, a place foreign to Zuhal. Hopefully

this place would keep his interest... DSS approached the Wave Hole, and Pulsed out. "Guys?" Kaizer had come back to the area, hoping that Zephus and DSS were

still duking it out. Sadly, that wasn't the case, and he soon left again. **THEY LEFT FOR DOSSIE VILLAGE. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. OK. SAID KAIZER.**

END OF CHAPTER

CHAPTER 2 GUYS. R & R. NO FLAMES.


	3. CHAPTER 3 DOWNTIME IN LOCH DOSS VILLAGE!

ETHAN RICE

1

'**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS IN DECIVIVE BATTLE! APPEAR TRIBEKING!**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: MEGAMAN STARFORCE-CAPCOM, FINAL FANTASY-SQUARE ENIX, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA

**CHAPTER 3 DOWNTIME IN LOCH DOSS VILLAGE! THE SEARCH FOR THE OOPARTS BEGINS!**

Zephus pulsed out and looked around. Was this...a village? It certainly didn't look like it. Several people were walking around, looking at the wares of merchants who

were obviously charging more than their products were worth. This place looked more like a flea market rather than a village. He turned to DSS and asked. "This the

right place?" _"Uhh... I'm sure it was supposed to be a left turn. Gah! I went to fast in the high speed mode thing... sorry. So... you want...to stay here... or go to the _

_village?"_ "...Lets leave." Zuhal was prepared to followed Uxyl back into the Wave World when Del bursted out with "DON'T LEAVE!" He sighed and said "We've

already been here before. Why should we check this place out again?" Del, who seemed rather aggrivated at Zuhal for not wanting to check out this part of the lake,

responded "Hey, we were here for like 5 minutes. I've been out at the lake this whole time! Besides, I've never seen this part before, and neither have you." "So?

This place is still here only because of events like this, so what else besides Dossie could be interesting?" Del didn't care what Zuhal had to say. He continually

whined and whined "LETS GO LETS GO LETS GOOOOO!" until Zuhal finally had enough and complied with Del. Zuhal sighed, hated having such an annoying AM-ian,

even if he got to Wave Change. He turned to Uxyl with boredom in his eyes. "It looks like we're staying here. Well, at least for a little bit." _"...Okay__. Eh, not much to do _

_here...since I haven't...seen Dossie lately, or...or at all."_ Uxyl began to walk around, checking at the vendors for miniture Dossie figurines, Dossie shaped food, ect.

Zuhal walked around with a sour look on his face. He had already lost interest in Dossie, since he's only been spotted once. Del was guiding him to different booths,

but Del wouldn't want to stay at one for too long. His short attention span was beginning to get on Zuhal's nerves. Still close to Uxyl, Zuhal acted like he was talking

to him rather than Del. "This place is a drag. Haven't you already been here before Del? Where else could you have gotten that toy from?" Del, who was overly eager

to look at all the booths, responded "Oh, I've never been here. I stole a little kid's toy who was hanging out on the other side of the lake. The boy cried, but ran off

before I could do anything. Now c'mon! Lets look around some more!" Zuhal wouldn't budge. He still wanted to talk Del out of staying here. "You did what?" "I stole

it from him" Del said a little bit louder. "Now lets go!" Del pushed a little bit harder, but Zuhal still stood his ground. "Del, you can't go around taking other people's

stuff. Especially here. You're going to get us in trou-" Before Zuhal could finish, Del blurted out from impatience "SO WHAT! I STOLE FROM A LITTLE KID SO I COULD

FIND YOU!" His outcry attracted several people's attention at him. Zuhal looked over at Uxyl with aggitation in his eyes. "Good...going...Del...Lets jet" Zuhal began

running back to the Wave Hole they entered from. Uxyl acted like he didn't know the two. He whispered before Zuhal left, _"__Let's split. Don't make it to suspicious. I'm _

_gonna find another Wavehole." _He let Scorpio help him try to find another Wave Hole, in which he did. Dossie was spotted five years ago and shown to be a fake, why

would they still have people here? Keep the legend alive? It didn't matter, because Uxyl found a remote Wavehole, and pulsed in. He switched frequencies to be

ontop of the Wave Road, and began looking for Zuhal. *Shinobi came into this area using the wave road* Shinobi:So this is the Dossie festival area...Not really

interesting. Shin:It seems like a good spot to find EM warriors. Shinobi:Oh come on,how the heck are we gonna find EM warriors in a festival? *Shinobi notices the

Em warrior wandering by* Shinobi:Nevermind... *Shinobi decided to go to DSS wondering if he'd care to spar with him*DSS didn't notice anybody, he was to busy

looking for Zuhal. But another Wave being would surprise him. He was taken aback from the fact that there were more then 3. Was he just part of a common 'fad?'

Either way, he had trouble approacting new people, so while he was quiet, Scorpio decided to do the talking. **Another AM-ian. Gahh. I hate you guys. I'm in for a **

**spa-"** _"I'm sorry but I'm busy looking for someone. Sorry."_ DSS began to search for Zuhal some more. Shinobi:Hmm..Sorry for intur-ARGHH! *Shinobi had a painful

headache when all of a sudden the sword of berserk appeared on Shinobi's right hand with a voice saying:One of my brethern is close me to take over your body to

battle him.* Shinobi:Arghh! Listen pal,I serve NO ONE! *All of a sudden the sword disappeared and the pain stopped Shinobi thought that the guy from just now had

another Oopart so he went to ask him since Shinobi wanted to learn more about the Ooparts* Shinobi:Hey you,do you have an Oopart? _Uhh...Yeah. I Shuriken of _

_some sort. Why do you ask? ...Wait. You said 'give me your body'? What? Do you have one too?" _Since DSS was no longer looking for Zuhal. Hopefully someone

(*coughcoughRyuucoughcough*) would help him. Shinobi:Yeah, the sword of berserk. I think you have the Shinobi Shuriken..Did it try to control your body before? 

_"Uhh... not really. i haven't had it long. Just giving me wierd dreams and such. Why?"_Scorpio winced for a bit. Ever since this guy said, take over your body or something

like that, he felt a wierd pain. Eh, go figure. Shinobi:I'm gathering info about the since I fought the one known as Bly.I gathered some interest about them. My guess

is currently the Ooparts seem to react to each now my sword said that he wanted to fight your shuriken...I'm getting the feeling that the Ooparts might cause the re-

awakening of Mu which based on old database was destroyed by Megaman. Kaizer walked around the 'festival'. He had come looking for them, and seeing as this

was the most logical place they could be, he decided to check it out. _What's with this place? Wasn't it proven that Dossie didn't exist, at all, years ago?_ Arcturus had

appeared, creeping quickly along with him. His leg movements were exaggerated, making it seem as though he were in slow motion, while everything else was

speeded up. "I dunno...but that's not the point, now is it? We gotta see if the others are here... and why re you crawling? You can float in the air, or just ride in my

Star Carrier..." _The thing's too spacious. I don't know why you bothered getting one on the way here anyways. I also want to know what had happened in the battle... STOP! _

_An OOPArt, it's got to be an OOPArt! But is it the one we're looking for? But it should not give enough of an aura for you to feel it alone... Two, there are two... But that must _

_mean..__._Kaizer turned the corner, moving around a tent that would fit well in a circus, coming face to face with... No one, yet he could still feel the power... "What's

that...feeling? Like immense power..." _Up__there-no, no! You need your Visualizer! Look up! _He looked up, to see DSS, along with a stranger he did not know. _Don't just _

_stand there, Wave Change! THere's a wavehole over there. _A few minutes later, KZ had almost reached the spot, slowing down, and walking ver to them. "Hey DSS,

and..err- Hello." *Shinobi turns to see another warrior here* Shinobi:...And you are? DSS turns to see, well he forgot the name. Either way he turned to, whatever

his name was. _"__Uhh... Yeah hello. You were from the lake right? Okay, yeah the other guy, Zuhal I think, his AM-ian acted up, and well, he's running from the crowd. Have _

_you seen him?" _DSS then turns to the new person he never met, except for a few seconds ago, _"The big Mu Fiasco? Eh. So your OOPArt wants to fight mine? Not right _

_now. Besides, all my OOPArts done is give me wierd dreams, a few pains, and Scoprio some agony. It hasn't tried to control me yet."_ Shinobi:I agree. But for some reason

sword of berserk didn't do anything like what you mentioned. It just kept talking in my head when I got him...Anyway, sooner or later the power within it will had

better control it before it controls you. As for your friend,if you'd like I'll help you look for him. Just give me his description. _"His names Zuhal. Uhh, has messy black hair _

_with a white horizontal stripe above both of his ears. The top part of his hair is longer than the sides. His red longsleeve shirt has a white upside down triangle in the middle. _

_Lastly, his attire of, he wears black pants and black shoes."_ Shinobi:Got it. Zuhal stopped running, seeing that nobody really cared whether he had stolen something or

not. He hadn't seen any police, or little kids for that matter...just a couple of older tourists. Since no one seemed to care, Zuhal looked at the booth he had just

stopped by. It was full of 'mystical items,' such as conch shells, rabit's tails, and the like. The owner, what appeared to be an old crazy guy, eyed Zuhal as he looked

at his wares. The man spoke, "Hey there, Sonny. Care ta look around?" Zuhal was just about to walk away when he saw a pair of sunglasses on his booth. The man

could tell that Zuhal had a interest in them and replied "Ah, those are very special sunglasses. They let you see EM beings! They're my bggest sellout!"  
Zuhal looked around the sunglasses and saw hundreds of pairs of them behind the counter. Obviously no one believed this man's claims, but Zuhal thought he'd give

them a shot. He put them out and looked up, and sure enough, he could see DSS along with Kai-Zariak and another person. He took the sunglasses off and asked

for the price, of which the man answered cheerfully "5,000z" Zuhal dug through his pockets, pulling out his own Visualizers and...well...lint. Zuhal was still dead

broke. The man took the Visualizers away from him and examined them. He seemed rather interested in their design, not looking anything like his sunglasses. The

man nodded and said "I'll trade ya. Your glasses for mine. Deal?" Zuhal took his new sunglasses and put them on, walking away from the booth satisfied. These new

Visualizers fit his style more than his old ones did. He found the wavehole he had entered and Wave Changed into Zephus once more. He walked over to his party,

not saying anything, but rather listening. _"...And there he is."_ DSS said, facing Zephus. He faced the other two, noticing that hey now had an even larger group. Two

AM-ians, two FM-ians, two, people with OOPArts, and two without them. DSS took out his large Throwing Star, showing it to the newcomer (Berzerker), due to him

wanting to see the OOPArt. _"So will this help you with research with your OOPArt?"_ Shinobi:Keep it. It won't do anything for me right now,I wanted to test it in combat.

Zephus saw DSS's throwing star, which looked quite old to him. The word "OOPArt" sounded familiar, but didn't know much about it. Del immediately became

interested in it, making it known to the group by his uneeded 'oohs' and 'ahs.' Zephus looked at the throwing star's crazy wave signature. He hadn't been with Del

that long, but Zuhal had never seen anything like that before. Zephus decided to wait and see what DSS and this new guy would say about it. Speaking of the new

guy, Zephus didn't recognize the silver EM being. It obviously was a human like he, Uxyl and Kaizer were, but he was still quite surprised when Del blurted out with

"He's an AM-ian too!" the guy had already made friends with DSS, so under the influence of his Denpa Henkan form (Sounds like drugs :P), he offered his name. "The

name's Zephus. Who might you be?" DSS took back the Throwing Star, putting it back. _"I'm to tired to battle right now. So your an AM-ian as well as him?"_ Uxyl said,

talking to the EM being, and refering to Delphius. Shin:Yeah. *Shin says while his head on Rock's left hand is moving*Shinobi: I'm Shinobi. *says to Zuhal*Zephus

was quite confused by DSS's last remark. Had Shinobi asked him to fight? Why? Whatever the reason was, he knew that the throwing star, which he figured out was

an OOPArt, was part of the reason. Zephus could feel the same energy from the star coming from Shinobi. He had no idea what the power of these OOPArts were,

but he wanted to find out. "...Do you have an OOPArt, Shinobi?" Shinobi:Yeah...Felt it's energy huh? *Shinobi brings out the Oopart* Shinobi:This is the Sword of

berserk or Zerker or whatever the heck he is naming himself.. Zephus examined the sword, quite surprised that something so old could have so much power. Del,

who cared more about the OOPArt itself rather than the power it could give asked "What does it do?" Zuhal decided to let Del take over the conversation for awhile.

There was something about both of these OOPArts that he didn't like...Was it because of their immense power? Or could it be who weilded them? Shinobi and DSS

were obviously younger than he was, so could they handle such power? Zuhal didn't care to have the OOPArts, but he sure didn't want something bad to happen

because of them. Ever since he had first met Uxyl, Zuhal couldn't shake why Planet AM was destroyed. Could it be because of power such as this? Shinobi: So far

gives us a headache, dreams, Tries to control us. The usual stuff. _No physical pain? Bleeding? Anything fatal?_ KZ rolled his eyes. Arcturus was just getting more

ridiculous. "I wish I was able to obtain an OOPArt...though with Arcturus handling it... I'm not so sure..." Usual stuff? If that Part Thing just does all of that, then

that's boring!" Del, who was hoping for something more spectacular than 'headaches,' began to argue with KZ. "Even if that thing was somethin powerful, I'd let you

have it anyway! YOU can have weird dreams and head problems!" He didn't care if he knew the 2 a little bit better: Del still hated the FM-ians, a feeling Zuhal was

trying to understand. It was strange...the FM-ian's human partners didn't seem to trust them either. Obviously these guys were bad news, even if they haven't

destroyed this planet yet. He had to find out the reason Planet AM was destroyed. He addressed the FM-ians, knowing that the humans would probably not know

much about it. "...Hey Aractus and Scorpio. Why did your kind destroy Planet AM? Surely you had a good reason to." Shinobi: Oh yeah? Let's see YOU handle a

talking sword with omnipotent power that tries to control your body and watch your result. Shinobi: Even if that's boring this thing has incredible power. It's energy

is off the charts. *Shinobi after saying that, listened to Zuhal asking the FM-ians about planet AM which he researched about. He was kinda interested about these

FM-ians' reaction about it*_I believe I'd handle it very- _"-poorly. Come on, that kinda power, and you're just gonna wield it? Who would trust you? Come on, you'd try

to kill everyone to see if it works, and then get mad 'cause there's no one to use it on." But on the question, I can answer it myself, since Arcturus already told me.

Back then, the FM-ians had a king, Cepheus, I believe. He was extremely paranoid, and declared war when he thought an AM-ian peace treaty was a ruse. So yeah.

'You wanna be frien-BOOM!' Basically that." _You make it sound so harsh._ "That's the point." Uxyl was confused. He never really talked to Scorpious about it._"__Scorpious, _

_is that what happened?"_**"I really don't want to talk about it."** They betrayed a peace treaty? Out of pure speculation? Zuhal didn't like the sound out that. He always

made sure that his actions were correct, flawless, and reasonable. The FM-ians sounded wrong, faulty, and unreasonable, all of which he hated. From the sound of

it, the AM-ians didn't even get a chance to fight. The thought almost made his blood boil. Power...it always seems to create problems. Through history, people have

become corrupt by it, destroyed innocent lives, and created wars because of it. Scorpious and Aractus seemed power hungry...they wanted to repeat history. Zuhal's

trust in the FM-ian creatures was dwindling fast...but then he remembered when he first met the 2. Aractus was helping Kaizer safe Uxyl, and Scorpious helped Uxyl

return Liz home. Zuhal decided not to count them all as the bad guys yet. There was still something's that he wanted to know. Zephus returned to the OOPArt topic.

"...That power...is it safe? It sounds like it could be bad news if used incorrectly..."Zuhal's mind began to wonder again. Shinobi:...All I have to say is it depends on

the user. If all the OOPArt are misused it might be the end for mankind...I'm going to use it to protect innocent people and discover my clan's secret.. _"I really don't _

_know about its power. I just got it, because it could be useful. Scorpio sent me out to get it. I had to fight some weird guy with a cane. Hyde I heard I think. What about _

_you?"_DSS said, pointing to Shinobi? Shinobi: I fought that silent JERK known as Rogue. That guy never gave up until some light told him to leave. That's when the

OOPArt came to me...kinda weird. *Says to DSS*Zuhal was pleased with Shinobi's answer: not so much finding his clan's secret, but more toward protecting people.

Uxyl's answer, on the other hand, concerned Zuhal. His FM-ian said 'Go get it' and he got it, as if he wasn't concerned about what could happen. It was

strange...Shinobi, who had an AM-ian, wanted to protect people, while DSS, merged with an FM-ian, wanted it 'just in case.' The whole reason why he fought DSS

was to find out the power of FM-ians, and from what he could tell, if DSS used the OOPArt for selfish reasons, he could easily destroy anything around him. Maybe

not Shinobi, who also had a OOPArt, but he could certainly do some damage._Maybe I should fight Shinobi just be sure he's up for it..._ Zuhal continued to ponder as

Del's curiosity took over. "Wow, those Artifact things sure don't sound easy to get. How will that old thing help you find out your clan's secrets Shinobi? Oh, and by

the way, what IS your clan?" Shinobi: Well I based my name on it. The Shinobi clan. When I first Wave Changed, the virus I was about to delete Mentioned that me

and my brother were the last of our clan. While searching in the IFL tower(TK tower in this RPG) I found info about the three tribes. Zerker, Ninja and Saurian,

Hearing about the OOPArts I assumed that they have something to do with my clan, in other words the Ninja tribe Judging about it the OOPArts had rivalry versus

each other in ancient times and I wanted to see their reaction during battle. And if something happens, which I don't hope it happens like the Re-awakening of Mu,

there's a high chance that I'll find the secret about my clan.. _"Wait, if your of a Shinobi Tribe, does that mean...that I have your OOPArt?"_ Shinobi:...I honestly have no

idea... "But then it wouldn't effect you in anyway besides power, right? If you ARE Shinobi." Arcturus, now bored with the whole thing, simply began devising ways of

execution, and being in Wave Form, KZ heard it all in his head. "That's disgusting, why'd you want to do that"? _Hey, they only feel pain for a second or so..._ "...I'm

pretty sure the shirikan is your tribe's OOPArt, Shinobi. It makes sense, since its a weapon ninjas use." said Zephus. He didn't want to over think about the FM-ians,

since that normally lead to irrational actions, so he decided to get involved with the conversation. "Nevertheless, if all of these OOPArts have the same origin, it

should lead you to the same conclusion." Zephus looked down at the crowd, examining all who passed by. The crowd had dicipated over the time span of their

conversation on the wave road, leaving only a handful of people still looking around. It was quite strange being up so high, up above the people below below who

were ignorant of what was going on above their heads...That's when Zuhal got an idea. Shinobi: Hmm...That does make sense. Alright then I'll-Arghhh! Sword of

Zerker:I shall not switch to another body. Shinobi: *Pant* *pant*..Uhh, we might have a problem. DSS Steps back, kinda freaked out. His Wind Star starts to glow

dimly, unnoticed to him. (Same with Ryuu.) Shinobi:...I like you to know that you Oopart is starting to glow...So uhh,let's ditch the pain and keep our OOPArts for

now.. Zephus was bothered by the OOPArt's reaction. It was as if the artifact's goal was to take over its user without negotiations. Zephus had considered finding a

OOPArt, but would he be able to control it? Zephus decided to hold out on his idea. It would be rather foolish for him to fight Shinobi in a crowd. There was no

guarantee that no one would get hurt, and that the OOPArt wouldn't completely take over him. Nevertheless, he toyed with the idea, still wanting to find out about

both the OOPArts and the FM-ians. He decided to find out more about Shinobi, deciding that he'd listen to his past to determine what he was capable of. "So Shinobi,

how did you come to find your partner?" Shinobi: You want the long version or short version? Shinobi: Well it started when I ran away from An orphan 3 months ago.

While I was running away for a month from men in black,I meet up with my brother Agito. We were really confused of why we looked almost the same. After a while

we discovered we were brothers by doing some blood test. We were practicing in the junk yard a few days later. That's when viruses appeared. It was when I first

knew my brother was an EM warrior. But he was hesitating while fighting the viruses which one of 'em caught him off guard and heavily damaged him. He reverted to

his human form. That's when I grabbed his transer willing to save him and EM changed with Shin. After the fight my brother retired as an EM warrior and let me take

over. That's how I became Shinobi...And if you say one thing about our first fight you'll regret it Shin. Shin: Dang. Shinobi: How about you? As uncomfortable as this

was, Uxyl had to leave for a bit for some unexplained, and doubtly ever to be, he left quickly and quietly, not leaving a word. Tyler had just walked into this village

Overlord said he could sense other EM-beings So he decided to check this place out Tyler: So Overlord where are these EM-beings you were talking about? Overlord:

Hmmm I sense they're nearby put on your glasses Tyler: ok i don't know what that's going to do but ok Tyler puts his glasses on Tyler: Whoa! What are those

people? Overlord: I don't know but let's check it out! Be ready with your kattanas! Tyler searches for a wavehole Tyler: Here's a wavehole Overlord lets go! Tyler

pulses in Overlord mind: Ok lets go see if those guys are good or bad Tyler draws his kattanas and walks very slowly over to the other EM-beings Overlordmind: Hi

who are you guys? Holding his kattanas at his side *Shinobi noticed the new guy that's coming towards them then decided to reply to him* Shinobi: I'm Shinobi. And

you are? Overlord mind: I'm Overlord mind A projection of a large red mask pops out of Overlord minds chest and says Overlord: And I am Overlord are you friend or

foe? Shinobi:...Why does it matter to you? Overlord mind: Please excuse Overlord he's a bit over cautious Overlord: Yes sorry I just would prefer to be more informed

about the surroundings I'm in. In response to Shinobi's question, Zephus gave a very brief description of how he met Del. "I was paddling out in Loch Mess (aw, I've

got to change the name) with a girl named Liz, looking for Messie. Del came up in a toy of the creature, attacked me, and decided to make my transer his 'home.'

That's also when I met Uxyl and Kaizer. It really didn't happen that long ago..." As Zephus finished, Overlord Mind entered, being strangely friendly to the group. Did

he know that there were 2 FM-ians here? DSS had left rather quietly, but that still left one FM-ian here. His friendly-ness almost agitated Zephus, since the new guy

came unannounced and seemed way too curious. It sort of reminded him of Del... "Be careful, kid. What if you were to enter here and been attacked by all three of

us? You need to learn to use caution before jumping into things." He seemed to be talking more to Del rather than Overlord. Despite his intrusion, Zephus decided to

return information back to Overlord. "The name's Zephus..." Del, who hadn't responded in awhile, finally decided to make his presence known to the group. "FINALLY!

A friendly AM-ian! I was beginning to wonder if Shin boy over here turned into an FM-ian or not. My name's Del! Nice to meetcha!" Overlord mind: Thanks for the

advice I'm just a bit eager to meet some other people like me and Overlord I was hoping you guys were food guys and not criminals interrupting Overlord mind.

Overlord: Hi Del it's nice to meet you two. Overlord mind: So what's going on? Shin: Watch it fish boy. I'm an AM-ian and proud of it. Shinobi: Calm down.. *Shinobi

responds to Overlord mind* Shinobi: Ever heard about the OOPArts? overlord mind: yeah I've heard of them their the four elemental powers Saurian, Ninja, Zerker,

and something about water I don't know much about the water one why do you two have one? Zephus looked at Overlord Mind with confusion. 2 OOPArts? Uxyl had

left, which left 1 still here in the group. Shinobi had an OOPArt, as well as DSS, but what about the other 2? Zuhal's maturity crossed through his mind as he began

to wonder who would get the last 2 OOPArts. What if it were 2 other kids that were younger than he? Someone with maturity needed to obtain one...and he felt it

was him. Zephus decided to respond to the argument between Del and Shin. "Del, he's not our enemy. I thought you only hated FM-ians, and his frequency is that of

an AM-ian, so calm down." Now addressing Shinobi, he continued "There are still 2 OOPArts left. If I can get one then that mea-" Zephus stopped. A powerful feeling

came over him that seem to speak to him without words. "...Loch...Mess..." Strangely, Zephus knew what it meant. It seemed Zuhal's concern for the OOPArt

attracted the attention of a nearby artifact. "...I'll be right back. I think I've found something..." He changed his frequency to increase his speed, heading straight for

Loch Mess by the guidance of the OOPArt. He needed to get it...he had to ensure that the Artifacts weren't misused...especially by the FM-ians. Shinobi:...You felt it

too right? Shin: Yeah, the 3rd OOPArt. Zephus returned, carrying his new OOPArt. The dino skull was rather odd to be a weapon, but nevertheless, it could be a

serious threat if used. He looked at Shinobi, satisfied that he too had the same power as he. "Just in case you or Uxyl go crazy, I'll be sure to stop you." Shinobi: ...

Shin: What's wrong? Call the third guy. Shinobi: Wait here. *Shinobi goes to the direction DSS went to* **SO THE ORIGINAL 3 OOPARTS HAVE APPEARED HUH? **

**THOUGHT GIGA-XISBASS AS HE LISTENED IN ON THEM. THIS WATER ONE SOUNDS INTERESTING.**

END OF CHAPTER

R & R. NO FLAMES.


	4. CHAPTER 4 SUMMON! THE TRIBEKING APPEARS

ETHAN RICE

1

'**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS IN DECIVIVE BATTLE! APPEAR TRIBEKING!**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: MEGAMAN STARFORCE-CAPCOM, FINAL FANTASY-SQUARE ENIX, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA

**CHAPTER 4 SUMMON! THE TRIBEKING APPEARS BATTLE THE TRIBEKING!**

Shinobi: OK, now that the 3 OOPArts are together...There's something I wanna try. With Uxyl no longer in his transformed state and with the presence of Scorpious

gone, Del began to celebrate. An FM-ian was gone, off to leave this planet alone and probably destroy another. He let the group know his excitement. "YAHOO! That

FM-ian punk left! I betcha he was afraid of us, now that we've got this OOPArt." Zuhal sighed, not so happy that Del had burst out a comment like that, and a little

confused why Scorpious would leave. Nevertheless, he decided to leave the subject alone. Zephus replied to Shinobi. "I don't think I'll give you this. I want

something in return if you borrow my OOPArt. However." He turned to Uxyl, and handed him his OOPArt. He couldn't help but grin as he repaid Uxyl and denied

Shinobi his request. "I owe Uxyl here something in return for the recovery. I guess I can let him borrow it for awhile" Uxyl had a gleam of sadness behind his eye at

the mention of the FM, but instantly pushed it out. Del's outburst had made him realize, Scorpius was a coward, and worse, he never had any interest in helping him.

In fact, except for one job, Scorpious had taken advantage of him at every turn. Seeing how the AM-ian was, almost automatically changed Uxyl's outlook on

Scorpius, and since his opinions were often forced to be like Scorpius' himself, an entire outlook on everything had changed. A new chapter of his life had just been

created, no wait. It was a not a new chapter. It was a new book. A new start, a new beginning. Scorpious had pushed him away from others, weakening him. He

had to rely on Scorpius only, which forced him to become a slave and a host for Scorpius. No wonder he left. Between seeing AM-ians, seeing that Uxyl himself was

capable of relying on others, almost instantly caused him to have this fear. There was the loss of most of the Wave World at the moment, but he'd find a way to get

past that._"Thanks, it was just...natural. You know...to help someone else. So let me see the OOPArt. Also thanks to your AM-ian. He just helped me with, just everything...I _

_owe him very much for this..."_ Uxyl said trailing off. Holding the Dino and Shinobi OOPArt, his body felt pain, immense pain. A conflict rose in his head. Two sounds

yelled in his head. "We shall take this body! Your Tribe was wiped out first, so you do not get a second chance!" **"You always hid! We shall control this body!"** Pain

ripped through his head. Scorpius had a few problems with it, but with him holding the two, there power grew exponentially he guessed. After a few seconds, had to

drop to his knee, and the pain climaxed, then quickly subsided almost instantly. He shook it off, and stood back up, facing Delphus and Shinobi._"Here, can I see the _

_third one. I felt pain through it, and they were yelling to control my body. If...If I get taken over, I'm not a Wave form so it may be less. I need to see what'll happen if all _

_three are reunited. The OOPArts were arguing in my head, I need to know what is...what went on."_ Zephus walked up to Shinobi, understanding what Uxyl was trying to

do. He held out his hand, prepared to take the OOPArt from Shinobi. "Give the OOPArt to him. Whatever he's trying to do could help you discover something out

about your clan." He took the OOPArt from Shinobi and gave it to Uxyl, who looked like he was in pain. Zephus felt pity... a feeling he never feels for anyone. There

was something in Uxyl's tone and in his actions that seemed isolated...depressed even...He did what he could for the guy. He reached out the OOPArt for Uxyl to

grab. "Here. Do what you must." The voices in Uxyl's head came to a standstill, and a creepy feeling came over his body. Soon, it became worse, as his arms started

moving on their own. Reaching out to the Dino OOPArt and, punching it? What was going on. The answer would happen quickly as his mouth started moving on its

own. Its voice sounded wierd. Like his voice, but speaking right behind it overlapping it. "We now have this body. You shall perish!" Quickly and almost instantly, a

flash of light appeared, and a figure similar to Megaman in Green Shinobi form stood where he was. However, this was not the end. The other OOPARTS had to react

too. A feeling of power and selfishness came over him, and then another light appeared. He was now in, a form where he was both Tribes combined. What was

going on? Uxyl could only watch as he was unable to move still.** "You won't control this! We will! Our Tribe should have never been destroyed!"** Yelled the Dino

OOPArt, malice in the voice, with the same way, it overlapping the Ninja's voice. Of course with a new host all weak and such, the Berzerker OOPArt transferred its

mind into the host. A larger flash of light as his body had constantly started changing between the six double Tribe On forms. Each Tribe attempting to overpower

each other. Two winning for a second, changing it to that form, then another flash as it came back in weakening another. Uxyl wondered if Zephus or Shinobi were

gonna have a seizure from the changing. Uxyl felt all three do one last attack against each other, pouring their complete power into him, still controlling him as a

host. In the end, a large form appeared. His right hand turned into the Berzerker Sword. His left, a large dino head from the Dinosaur Tribes OOPArt. On his back was

the Shinobi Shuriken. Each Tribe had settled for control, and the end form was Tribe King. Each Tribe had, blended in with each other. The three Tribes that had been

fighting formed one. Taking the worst aspects of each one, it controlled Uxyl still. It spoke in a voice, dripping with hatred of the world that had prospered over them.

It spoke with all three voices not overlapping each other, but synchronizing with each other. If you listened closely, you could barely hear Uxyl's voice in there as

well.******"You all, shall, shall, fall. Fall to the new Tribe. We shall conquer all... Starting with...you!"** The Tribe King yelled, pointing at Zephus. His sword twitched, and

was about to try to create a Kaiser Delta Breaker. Forming a Triangle with the three symbols on the side. He swung his sword back, and charged energy. It fell

forward fast, but...nothing happened._"Zephus...Its not stable...attack it quick...I'm trying to hold...hold it back..."_ In the instance that the Tribe Uxyl's blade had started

gathering energy, the triangle shone in the three colors- Red, Yellow, and Green. In a bright surge of energy, Uxyl's body was then left unconscious, as the three

pieces shot into the sky, followed by a fourth piece. The Four bright beams of energy started to circle into a helix formation, Eventually exploding in a mass of white

energy. The result formed a large crater in Messie Lake. Deep within the core of the explosion sat one being. It glowed with exponential powers. in it's left hand sat

a large Yellow sword. it's right was a larger still Dinosaur head. perched on it's left shoulder was a giant four-pointed metallic weapon. on it's right was another,

smaller head. Silence You knaves. the voice bellowed. Its voice majestic and loud, the being lifted it's left arm with remarkable ease. he slashed at the air, and a

small white cut shone in the vacuum of air. Four seperate shockwaves hit the ground-one yellow, one red, one green, and one blue. They all landed next to the

bodies of the 3. The shockwaves had cut so deep into the earth that tremors started to form, as the water from the lake had started to pour into the earth. Let me

test your powers. it said. Zephus tried to remain standing as the attack shook the earth He was surprised by both Uxyl's transformation and the new opponent's

power. Whatever this thing was, it had to be destroyed. No one should have a power such as this... Del was greatly excited by the new being, ready to find out

what TK was capable of. "WHOA! That's AMAZING! How'd ya do that? Zuhal, lets go check it out! C'mon c'mon c'mon!" Zuhal sighed, annoyed by Del once again.

"That thing isn't just going to let us waltz up and look at it. It wants to fight us." The being's EM wave energy astonished Zuhal. This would not be an easy

opponent... Zephus wasn't going to give TK the first chance to attack, but attacking first wasn't smart either. Standing ready to attack, he grabbed some cards to

slot in and began looking around at the lake. Water was draining fast...a bad sign for Zephus. Water would give him the edge he needed for this fight, but that was

slowly becoming impossible. _Well I've got to try something..._ Zephus jumped down into the Lake, the water now being about knee deep. He activated his jets,

dashing full force toward TK with his arms flying behind him. He focused on his next attack, ready to counter anything TK did. A large amount of energy started to

surge from the Tribe King, as he began slashing the sky again. He started to trace some weird pattern, which ended up as a + on top of a x. Each stroke he drew

had amazing force, as white strokes started to appear in the vacuum of wind. Then, as he finished, each stroke started shining, each one shifting the colors of red,

green, blue, and yellow. Elemental energy started to pour out as a beam of energy started beaming down towards the tiny people. As it reached the ground, the

earth was almost literally obliterated by the presence of raw energy. *Around the time Uxyl is becoming TK* Shinobi: You idiot! that's why I wanted all of them. If you

don't have an EM partner it'll be easier for them to control you, that and I was going to deep space to prevent damage. *During the first attack* Shinobi: Arghh.

What power, I wasn't even hit yet I feel pain. *During the second attack, Shinobi realizes if these attacks hit Earth it might destroy the land. He had to fix it quickly.

he dashed towards the first wave and used Taurus fire to prevent the X wave. Knowing his current cards won't stop the second. He goes towards the second

wave…* Shinobi: Ready Shin? We have one shot at this. Shin: Always am! Let's rip. *Shinobi needs to time it correctly to be able to stop the wave...The only way

was to get hit by 1 cm near the hit* Shinobi: AAAARGH! *Shinobi gets hit by the + wave. Due to it being powerful, he was feeling pain even while using double body.

The attack explodes, then Shinobi appeared behind TK and holds him. He then mail Zephus* Zephus, who had only made it about half way up to Tribe King before his

jets cut out, was shocked to see his opponent fire off a wave of attacks, that of which were heading straight for him and his companions on the ground. With no time

to spare, Zephus used his Plus Cannon and fired to his left, forcing his body to move to the right out of the way of the attack. Just then Zephus received some mail.

Using Plasma Gun 1, Zephus fired off a shot at TK in an attempt to paralyze him. At this point, Zephus was beginning to fall. He needed his jets to cool down soon so

he could continue his upward climb. He replied back to Shinobi's email. **I HOLD THIS GUY OFF GUYS! SORRY I'M LATE FOR THE "PARTY" HERE! HAD TO GET A **

**FEW FRIENDS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS NOW ENTERING THE BATTLE. ROGUE! SHADOW! DISTRACT TRIBEKING WHILE I CHARGE UP! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. **

**WITH PLEASURE MASTER BASS. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR STRONGER OPPONENTS FOR A WHILE NOW. SAID ROGUE AND SHADOW. ROGUEBREAK! SAID **

**ROGUE USING BOTH SWORDS. SUPER CHAOS OVERLOAD BLAST OVERDRIVE! SAID SHADOW GOING DREADJOKER ON TRIBEKING WITH A CHAST BLAST. ! **

**GILGAMESH GIGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE PUNCHES TRIBEKING EXTREMELY HARD. GAHHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS TENFOLD! SAID **

**TRIBEKING TICKED OFF. CZARBREAKER! SAID TRIBEKING BLASTING HIS STRONGEST ATTACK AT GIGA-XISBASS. HA TRY THIS FINALIZE AKUMAJACK! **

**NOISEFORCE BIGBANG AKUMA… *GIGA-XISBASS CHARGES UP ENERGY AND BLASTS TRIBEKING WITH AN AKUMALASER BEFORE CHARGING AT HIM* **

**JUSTICE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SLICES TRIBEKING WITH HIS FINISHER. GAHHHHHH! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? HA DELTACRUSHER! SAID **

**TRIBEKING AS HE SLASHES WITH HIS SWORD. DARKNESS CHAOS NIGHTMARE OVERLOAD! SAID GIGA-XISBASS CHARGING UP DARK EVIL ENERGY AND **

**FIRES IT AT TRIBEKING. WHAT? GAHH! SAID TRIBEKING TAKING MASSIVE DAMAGE. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A 1 ON 1 DUEL IN DEEPSPACE TRIBEKING! SAID **

**SHINOBI. BRING IT ON! BETTER MAKE THAT A 2 ON 1 SHINOBI! I'M TAKING HIM AS WELL! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. I ACCEPT YOU FOOLISH CHALLENGE! WE **

**SHALL MEET IN DEEPSPACE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! SAID TRIBEKING AS HE LEAVES. LET'S GO PREPARE OURSELVES SHINOBI. SAID GIGA-**

**XISBASS. RIGHT! SAID SHINOBI.**

END OF CHAPTER

R & R NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	5. CHAPTER 5 BATTLE IN DEEPSPACE! DEFEAT

ETHAN RICE

1

'**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS IN DECIVIVE BATTLE! APPEAR TRIBEKING!**

BY GIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER: MEGAMAN STARFORCE-CAPCOM, FINAL FANTASY-SQUARE ENIX, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA

**CHAPTER 5 BATTLE IN DEEPSPACE! DEFEAT THE TRIBEKING! VICTOR AT LAST!**

The Tribe King, newly revised in its four powers, stood at the Wave Road. he stood perched at the peak of all the wave roads, the road high into space. He brought

his blade down, and waited patiently for his foes to arrive. They had more or less 'driven' him to fight them in the DeepSpace. The pathetic weaklings would show up

any second. The Tribe King stood adamant in one spot, with an unwavering glare at the other side of the wave road. Zephus rushed on the Wave Road toward TK,

prepared to fight. Most of his injuries had recovered from before, but his left arm still had low damage. Something about having to fight TK by himself scared Zephus.

He had seen the monster's power in comparison to his own, and Zephus was lacking. He sighed and spoke under his breath. "If I don't fight, then I can't expect

anyone else to..." TK was now in sight and Zephus' heart began to race. He was more nervous for this than he had been when he was on the lake with Liz. He

continued approaching until he was about 20 feet away. Stopping and slotting in some cards, he and Del made their opening remarks that would start off the fight.

"I will fight you honorably in equal circumstances. I had no intention of sneaking up on you for this fight. Whether or not my allies will come is up to them. But one

thing is for sure..." "You're gonna lose!" **SAID ZEPHUS. I HOPE YOUR READY TRIBEKING CAUSE I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU DOWN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS.** ?:And

who says we'll leave you die fighting? *All of a sudden Shinobi appears in high speed thanks to the new form. The new armor had an upgrade design. Shin's head

turn into Vg form like a glove. He now has lighting lines on shoulderpads and chest part to help with controlling the battle cards and Shin buster. Also has a scar with

the mark on his chest* Shinobi: And now we're fighting back big time! The Tribe King didn't flinch, as it stood there rock solid. He glanced his eyes up at the pair of

fighters and pointed his blade and his arm in a roar of fury. A large echoing boom ripped through the void of space as he readied himself. "I will enjoy this" He smiled.

His Berseker blood flowed through him, mingled in with the fierce characteristics of a Dinosaur, the stealth of a Ninja, the Battle of a Berserker. His gleaming body

grew more radiant. Shinobi: Oh yeah I forgot to ask Light sword, Didn't you want my body? Or was it so pathetic you had to share a body with these 3 suckers?

Zephus examined the new Shinobi, who's body seemed sleeker than before. From the looks of it, he had upgraded to the Hunter-VG, which appeared to make him a

little bit stronger. Zuhal was tempted to retreat and get a Hunter-VG as well, but he was no coward. This fight would continue with or without it. Del heard Shinobi's

remark to TK and started making his own comments. "Yea! Why'd the 4 of ya need to chicken out and rely on each other? What are ya? A scaredy catfish?" Zephus

used Dolphin Ram to thrust toward his opponent, keeping one arm ready for a counter. We are the Tribe King. We will not answer to you" The man said. **GET READY **

**TRIBEKING! WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! WRRRRRL!** The Tribe King glanced as the first warrior charged at him. The warrior pummeled into the King at full power...yet

stayed there. The Tribe King glanced wickedly at Zephus as he stabbed at him with his left arm, firing a barrage of bullet shots at him in the stomach. Zephus had not

expected to actually hit TK, but rather was prepared to dodge him. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop the impact. As soon as he was about to make contact with Tribe

King, he used his right arm to ram TK and used a Plus Cannon with his left. With his Right arm parrallel to the Wave Road, Zephus used the Plus Cannon over it to

fire into his opponent's torso. The Plus Cannon caused his body to push away from TK, giving him a chance to escape. Of course, he was still hit by the Dino head,

but most of the shots fired not missed him or were blocked by his right arm defense plate. Zephus had to stay close to TK, but he needed to be careful as well. He

closed the small gap between him and TK as Del began to spit off more remarks. "Was that it, Dino Brain? You've got too much of that Ninja guy messin with ya. I

thought your attacks were stronger than that!" Zephus was on the defense, ready for TK... The intended event didn't **QUITE** go as planned. Even though Zepheus's

left hand shot at him, with Tribe King's left arm, he followed up with an Excel Slasher, striking at him 4 times the instance the Tribe King saw his arm. **! ZEPHEUS! **

**YOU ALRIGHT? SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YEAH. SAID ZEPHEUS. TRIBEKING TAKE THIS! SUMMON BAHAMUT! *BAHAMUT APPEARS AND MEGAFLARES **

**TRIBEKING…HARD* MEGAFLARE! SAID BAHAMUT AS HE MEGAFLARES TRIBEKING. ! ! GAHHHHHH! SAID TRIBEKING. DIE DRAGON! CZAR BREAKER! SAID **

**TRIBEKING AS HE FIRES HIS STRONGEST ATTACK AT BAHAMUT. MEGAFLARE! SAID BAHAMUT COUNTERING. DARKNESS NIGHTMARE OVERLOAD CHAOS **

**BLAST! SAID GIGA-XISBASS JUMPING IN THE AIR AND UNLEASING AN EXTREMELY POWERFUL CHAOS BLAST ENERGY BEAM ATTACK ON TRIBEKING **

**SEVERELY DAMAGING HIM. HYAH! ! ! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID TRIBEKING AFTER TAKING BOTH HITS. SUMMON **

**KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SUMMONS THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TO TAKE DOWN TRIBEKING. WHAT'S THIS! GAH! SAID **

**TRIBEKING AS HE'S ATTACKED 13 TIMES BY THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND DEALING MASSIVE DAMAGE TO HIM. YOU WON'T WIN. CRIMSON DRAGON **

**BATTLECARD PREDATION! SAID ZEPHEUS AS HE SUMMONS THE CRIMSON DRAGON. RAHHHHHHHHHH! CRIMSON CRUSHER! SAID THE CRIMSON DRAGON **

**FIRING HIS SIGNITURE MOVE AT TRIBEKING* ! GAHHHHHHHH! SAID TRIBEKING. *CRIMSON DRAGON DISAPPEARS* TIME TO END THIS TRIBEKING! SAID **

**GIGA-XISBASS. I THINK IT'S TIME TO TRY THIS OUT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE PULLS A PERSONA OUT* TIME TO SHOW YOU THE POWER OF MY **

**PERSONA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SWIPES HIS PERSONA ONTO HIS FACE. ULTIMATE ANIMAL SPIRIT FUSION! PHOENIXWOLF FUSION! SAID GIGA-**

**XISBASS AS HE TURNS INTO AN ULTIMATE VERSION OF HIMSELF (THINK BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE SEASON 3/ULTIMATE ALIEN). ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE! **

**PHOENIXWOLF IDEYA BARRAGE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE CHARGES UP ENERGY AND LETS TRIBEKING HAVE IT SMBZ EP 4-8 STYLE BEFORE FINISHING **

**WITH A DEATHCANNON FIRING ON TRIBEKING'S SORRY BUTT. GAHHHHHHHH! HOW COULD BOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM I HAVE BEEN **

**DEFEATED! BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOOOOM BOOM I'LL ALWAYS RETURN! FOREVERMORE! BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOM **

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM I AM THE TRIBEKING! ! TRIBEKING DELETED. AND SO THE TRIBEKING WAS FINALLY **

**DEFEATED AND PEACE RESTORED. AND AS FOR UYXL? WELL HE'S DOING ALRIGHT AT THE MOMENT. ALL IN ALL EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT.**

END OF CHAPTER

**THE END**

THE END OF THE STORY AT LAST! HOPE YOU LOVED IT OMEGA!


End file.
